


I'M YOURS

by Solecitoyanass



Series: I'M YOURS [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Astoria Greengrass, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha Lucius Malfoy, Angst, Destiny, Drama & Romance, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Tom Riddle, Omegaverse, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Los padres de Draco han decidido que es hora de elegirle un esposo, lo cual estaría bien si fuera eso lo que el primogénito de los Malfoy deseara. La mejor opción es huir, pero en un mundo donde no se respeta a los Omegas sin protección no le quedará otra alternativa más que fingir que es un Beta.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Series: I'M YOURS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780756
Kudos: 55





	1. LA FIESTA

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer omegaverse, espero les guste <3

_CAPÍTULO I: LA FIESTA O CÓMO ES QUE DRACO DECIDE HUIR_

El cumpleaños de su padre era uno de los eventos más importantes en el mundo mágico, por esa razón es que asistía una gran cantidad de personas, unas muy desconocidas y otras no tanto. Y es que al tratarse del gran Lucius Malfoy, los aristócratas aprovechaban el acontecimiento para codearse con las personas más influyentes del ministerio y de otras partes del mundo. Sin embargo, en este año la asistencia de los invitados fue más numerosa... ¿La razón? Draco Malfoy se presentaba por primera ocasión en público, lo cual significaba que las familias con hijos alfas solteros tendrían la oportunidad de presentarse ante el patriarca Malfoy y quién sabe... tal vez llegar a ser del agrado del hombre y por consiguiente comprometerse... ¡Ah! Y en un futuro convertirse en el dueño de todo el legado de la familia sangre pura más poderosa de Inglaterra.

Una gran cantidad de alfas desfilaban a su alrededor, sonriendo, mostrándose altaneros y arrogantes, admirándolo con perversidad y él no podía sentirse más asqueado. Besaban el dorso de su mano y le dirigían miradas cargadas de deseo. Hablaban con su padre y alagaban la refinería de su familia.

"Hipócritas" pensaba Draco mirando con disgusto a cuanto hombre se le acercaba.

Draco lo sabía y estaba consciente de que incluso medio mundo mágico lo sabía; cualquiera que tuviera la más mínima intención de pretenderlo solo lo haría por el poder que significaba contraer matrimonio con el primogénito de la familia. Y sus padres lo único que querían era casarlo con un alfa rico que incrementara la fortuna Malfoy, situación que le provocaba aún más dolor, pues se sentía como una mera moneda de cambio, un ser que no valía más que por su condición de omega.

Estaba harto de eso y en la fiesta no hizo más que comportarse de la forma más grosera que encontró, insultando sutilmente, ignorando y burlándose de la poca clase que mostraban los futuros "pretendientes" y sus estúpidas familias.

Está por demás decir que al finalizar el evento sus padres estaban inmensamente enfadados, tanto que ni siquiera le permitieron decir unas palabras a su favor.

― ¡Cómo puede ser posible! ―vociferó Lucius mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba tan molesto y su rostro tan rojo que parecía que en poco tiempo comenzaría a echar humo por las orejas.

El rubio menor estaba completamente alerta, más aún cuando su madre se mantenía sentado y parecía tan sereno que lo único que provocaba es que Draco presagiara su inminente deceso. 

― ¿Qué crees que pensarán esas familias? ¡Así no tendrás ni un solo pretendiente digno de ti!

"Ninguno de esos trogloditas es digno de mí", dijo para sus adentros y se permitió sonreír mentalmente por unos segundos, al fin que le quedaban pocos minutos de vida.

― Draco ―la voz de Tom resonó en toda la estancia, el aludido dio un respingo y miró a su madre con temor―, sospecho que te hemos consentido demasiado y que sea por esa razón que te has comportado de una manera tan desaprobatoria. De una manera poco digna de un omega de clase alta.

― Madre... yo...

― ¡No hables! ―Draco se sacudió sin poder evitarlo y bajó la mirada―. Tu padre al ver tu mal comportamiento ha llegado a una solución que me parece la más aceptable.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza Tom invitó a Lucius a continuar.

― Como unos padres compresivos que siempre hemos demostrado ser, quisimos que tú mismo eligieras a tus posibles pretendientes, hombres que te agradaran por su inteligencia, atractivo o riqueza, pero tú has demostrado que no te interesa tener voto en esta decisión tan importante por lo cual te informo que tu madre y yo elegiremos al que será tu futuro marido.

― ¡Qué! ¡No...! ―exclamó asustado, lo que acababan de decir sus padres parecía realmente terrible. 

Él no quería pertenecer a nadie. Ya se estaba imaginando con desagrado a un asqueroso alfa diciendo: "Eres mío" y tocando su cuerpo sin ningún recato.

¡Qué horror! La bilis se le subía a la cabeza de solo pensarlo.

― Perdiste tu oportunidad, asume la responsabilidad con madurez ―intentó defenderse, decir algo, pedir otra oportunidad tal vez, pero ni Lucius ni Tom le dieron tregua―. Puedes retirarte a tu habitación.

Salió azotando la puerta del despacho y prácticamente se echó a correr por los pasillos de la mansión.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó su hermana menor Astoria quien lo miró confundida.

La chica había escuchado el griterío y había salido de su habitación para consolar a su hermano.

― Nada, quiero estar solo.

Echó a su hermana a un lado y entró a su habitación lanzando un hechizo de seguridad para que nadie pudiera entrar.

"Tengo que escapar", pensó tirándose a la cama y cubriéndose con las sábanas sin siquiera tener la sutileza de cambiarse la ropa.

Desde que se enteró de su condición de omega, supo que su vida no sería nada fácil. Los omegas estaban destinados a hacer la santa voluntad de los alfas. Los omegas de alta clase como él tenían ligada su vida a las decisiones de sus padres y posteriormente a la de su conyugue. En el caso de los omegas provenientes de barrios populares su destino estaba ligado a cualquiera que decidiera tomarlos como pareja y no había opción para vivir por su cuenta ya que un omega sin protección era un omega destinado a ser ultrajado para quien sea que lo quisiera.

Era sabido que muchos omegas que perdían a sus padres o a su esposo y quedaban totalmente desamparados tenían como destino trabajar en los burdeles o vivir en las calles a la merced de cualquier alfa o beta que quisiera aprovecharse.

Obviamente Draco no quería eso para él, pero tampoco quería vivir atado a una persona que no amaba, no deseaba seguir el destino que sus padres le habían marcado.

Se retorció en la cama sollozando, en esos momentos envidiaba mucho a su hermanita. Ella era una de las pocas personas que había tenido la fortuna de encontrar a su pareja destinada. Ella era alfa, para su buena suerte y hace un par de años había encontrado a su omega, una chica proveniente de una familia poderosa e influyente en el mundo mágico.

Según Astoria, el encontrar a tu pareja te inducía a un estado de eterno satisfacción y felicidad, no podías contra esa fuerza que te arrastraba al que era prácticamente el amor de tu vida. Su hermana menor había decidido quedarse con su omega destinada porque supo desde el primer momento en que la vio que la amaba con locura.

Draco quería eso, pero la vida no le favorecía en nada. Para un omega no bastaba con haber nacido en un noble cuna, sus vidas eran mucho más complicadas que las del resto de las personas. Mucha suerte si llegaban a encontrar a su alfa destinado y este lo reclamaba, de otra manera estaban sentenciados a vivir con un alfa que no los trataría más que como un simple objeto de su propiedad que puede ser follado cuando se le diera la gana.

También sintió un poco de envidia por la omega de su hermana, ella había tenido la fortuna de encontrar a alguien que la respetaría y amaría, alguien que no la lastimaría y con quien tendría una relación plena.

"Si tan solo hubiera nacido beta", pensó con desolación, los betas no se complicaban la vida, ellos eran libres de elegir, libres de hacer lo que se les antojara sin tener que rendir cuentas a nadie. Cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño y olvidar por el momento el terrible futuro que le esperaba.

Se mantuvo así por varios minutos, intentando olvidar, pero sin poder evitar pensar y pensar hasta que una idea le vino a la cabeza. Se levantó de la cama y salió apresurado de su habitación. Las luces ya estaban apagadas, pero no importaba, un simple _lumus_ solucionó el problema.

Se dirigió apresurado a la biblioteca y en cuanto entró comenzó a buscar como loco entre la inmensidad de libros que guardaban los Malfoy desde hace bastantes generaciones.

Estuvo toda la noche registrando los libros de pociones, libros de artes oscuras, los libros más antiguos. Por la mañana ya tenía un desastre. Los ejemplares por aquí y por allá y él con enormes ojeras y el cabello desalineado.

― ¡Lo encontré! ―gritó feliz.

La noche en vela había valido la pena.


	2. LA HUIDA

_CAPÍTULO II: LA HUIDA O CÓMO ES QUE DRACO MALFOY SE TRANSFORMÓ EN BETA_

No podía ser tan difícil ¿O sí?

Durante sus años en Hogwarts había sido uno de los alumnos más destacados en la materia de pociones, siempre el favorito de su profesor y repudiado por la sabelotodo de la clase. Se podía decir que Draco confiaba ciegamente en sus habilidades en las artes de las pociones. Así que SI, si iba a preparar esa pócima. Realmente lo único difícil sería conseguir los ingredientes, pero con un poco de persuasión, es decir, amenazar a alguno de los elfos iba a obtener todo lo que necesitaba y en poco tiempo podría salir de la mansión sin temor a quedar como un omega desprotegido.

Mientras veía la manera de obtener los ingredientes, sus padres le informaron quién sería su futuro esposo. No pudo estar más en desacuerdo, aún cuando les daba la razón a sus padres en que se trataba del mejor candidato.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó estupefacto―. ¡No, no me casaré con ese...!

Lucius le dio una fuerte bofetada y luego agregó:

― A partir de ahora te comportarás adecuadamente, tomarás el lugar de omega que te corresponde. ¿Has entendido? ―Draco no respondió, se mantuvo en silencio tocándose la mejilla herida― ¡Te pregunté si has entendido!

― Si, ya te oí ―respondió sollozando, su padre ya lo había golpeado en algunas ocasiones (contadas veces), pero era la primera vez que le dolía algo más que la mejilla―. ¿Pero por qué ese tonto?

― No hables así de tu futuro esposo ―intervino Tom―. Neville Longbottom es un joven de tu edad, su familia es importante en Inglaterra además de ser sangre pura.

― Y también es un soso que se deja influenciar por su madre, tiene cara de bobo y era el hazmerreír de todo Hogwarts ―completó la excelente descripción de su madre.

― Precisamente es por eso que te conviene ―refutó el omega mayor sin perder la calma―. Podrás manipularlo fácilmente y tu herencia no será absorbida por la familia Longbottom, al contrario, su riqueza contribuirá a la nuestra.

Comenzó a corcovear por el llanto que intentaba contener.

― No hagas eso ―pidió Lucius armándose de paciencia, le era difícil pues apretaba con bastante fuerza su bastón. No quería volver a golpear a su hijo, pues a pesar de todo le tenía cariño.

― ¡No voy a casarme con ese tonto! ―sentenció dirigiéndose a la salida del despacho de su padre.

― No te estamos preguntando ―respondió el rubio mayor―. ¡Ah! Antes de que te retires te informo que la fiesta de compromiso se llevará a cabo la próxima semana, mañana tu madre te acompañará a elegir la túnica que usarás y este fin de semana vendrán los Longbottom a tomar el té, espero que te comportes a la altura.

Miró a ambos padres de mala manera, aun secándose las lágrimas que empañaban su fino rostro. Salió del despacho sin mirar atrás, de nuevo corrió a su habitación y esta vez no se echó a la cama, sino que se arrodilló y sacó de debajo un baúl donde guardaba sus pertenencias más preciadas. El libro que había encontrado días atrás reposaba en el fondo, lo sacó con cautela y removió las paginas con rapidez.

Se estiró hasta su escritorio de donde tomó pergamino y un tintero. Comenzó a copiar varias cosas lo más rápido que pudo. Le quedaba muy poco tiempo antes de llevar a cabo el plan. No podía esperar hasta la fiesta de compromiso, ni siquiera quería imaginarse junto al idiota de Longbottom, solo de pensarlo le daban escalofríos y unas terribles nauseas.

Una vez terminó de copiar el contenido de la página, devolvió todo a su lugar y llamó a Dobby, un elfo domestico rebelde que por alguna razón solo le obedecía a él. Se había fijado en él porque ese elfo siempre entraba y salía de la mansión a sus anchas, además parecía tenerle cierto respeto lo cual era bastante benéfico en su posición.

― Si, joven amo Draco, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Dijo el elfo una vez apareció en su alcoba.

― Toma ―alargó el brazo entregándole una extensa lista.

El elfo lo miró expectante y el suspiró desesperado.

― Esta es una lista de cosas que necesito. Consigue todo lo que aquí está escrito.

― Si, joven amo Draco ―respondió el elfo.

― Una cosa más ―agregó antes de que su sirviente desapareciera―, no menciones a nadie sobre esto, nadie debe enterarse, mucho menos mis padres. Si ellos llegan a enterarse te echaré a patadas de la mansión ¿Entendido?

― Si, joven amo Draco.

El rubio sonrió con satisfacción y alzó el rostro con altanería.

― Muy bien, ahora vete y vuelve lo más pronto posible.

Dobby volvió por la noche e inmediatamente comenzó con los preparativos. La pócima era de difícil preparación, pero si todo salía correctamente en seis días tendría el menjurje en sus manos, justo a tiempo para no presentarse a su fiesta de compromiso.

Mientras esperaba a que la poción estuviera lista, se paseaba por la mansión fingiendo resignación a su compromiso. Salía a desayunar y comer molesto y haciendo un poco de berrinche para que sus padres no sospecharan. Luego, durante las cenas pedía que le llevaran sus alimentos a la habitación porque se encontraba muy "triste" como para querer bajar al comedor. La realidad es que se metía a las mazmorras de la mansión y supervisaba que la poción se encontrara en perfectas condiciones.

El día en que bebieron el té con la familia Longbottom solo comprobó que Neville no había cambiado demasiado desde su graduación. Su rostro seguía siendo redondete y con poca gracia. Aunque había perdido varios kilos. Su madre seguía respondiendo por él, mientras que el alfa se mantenía en silencio mirando todo el tiempo a Draco en un modo que aunque no era lujurioso le provocó incomodidad.

Draco estaba seguro de que el hijo de los Longbottom era un alfa de bajo nivel, tal vez dos o tres, pero no más. Con un hombre así a su lado era muy poco probable que los demás alfas a su alrededor lo respetaran. ¿Cómo se les había ocurrido emparejarlo con alguien así? ¡Ah, si! El dinero, siempre el dinero.

Después de un rato largo de charla familiar los padres de ambos y Astoria se alejaron para concederle a la pareja un poco más de privacidad.

— Draco —llamó Neville después de un gran rato de silencio—, quiero agradecerte por haberme elegido como tu futuro marido. Desde que estábamos en Hogwarts siempre me fijé en ti, es un sueño para mí estar aquí a tu lado.

El omega lo miró con los ojos como platos, horrorizado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

— Número uno, no me llames Draco, para ti soy Malfoy —respondió, vaya... si se estaba comportando como un verdadero imbécil, pero no podía permitir que Longbottom se hiciera falsas expectativas y aparte se tomara esas libertades— y número dos, mis padres te eligieron, te recuerdo que los omegas no tenemos voz en ninguna decisión, ni siquiera cuando se trata de nuestras propias vidas.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó apenado y muy ruborizado—, siento realmente que sea así para ustedes, pero sabes que no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad, ¿Cierto?, eres Draco Malfoy, siempre quise hacerte mío y tu familia es influyente. Eres una excelente joya, digna de un alfa de alto nivel, sin embargo aquí estoy yo... como tu prometido.

Draco abrió la boca, la cerró de nuevo y apretó los dientes con furia.

¡Claro! Si no era más que eso, una joya de la casa Malfoy. Y para colmo de males el tonto de Longbottom resultaba no ser tan tonto. Sabía exactamente lo que le convenía aunque sospechaba que ese lado maligno tenía que ver con las ideas de la señora Longbottom y un toque hormonal de su parte.

Quiso golpearlo con algo en la cabeza, pero no valía la pena, al fin de cuentas su plan de escape ya estaba en marcha y este evento le fue útil, pues reafirmó lo correcto de su decisión.

Así llegó el día del compromiso y por tanto, el día en que debía llevar a cabo su plan.

Ya se encontraba vestido con su túnica de gala y perfectamente peinado cuando bajó nuevamente a las mazmorras.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Astoria al verlo usar uno de los pasillos de servicio (exclusivo para elfos).

— Quiero tomar aire fresco, ¿Qué no puedo?

— Claro, solo permiteme recordarte que eres un Malfoy y como tal no debes cometer una tontería.

Draco solo bufó y retomó su camino.

Su traje se ensució por la humedad de los calabozos, comenzó a sudar a mares por la tensión, pero no le importó. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver que su pócima estaba completada y la vertió en un frasco para beberla. Se la guardó entre sus ropas y llamó a Dobby.

El elfo apareció inmediatamente.

― Sácame de la mansión ―ordenó mientras se aseguraba de llevar todo su equipaje.

El elfo lo miró incrédulo, abriendo grande los ojos.

― ¿Qué esperas? ―exclamó comenzando a desesperarse, a esas alturas seguramente ya sus padres lo estarían buscando para dar inicio a la celebración.

― Joven amo... ―balbuceó Dobby.

― ¡Es una orden! Sácame de aquí o haré que te planches las orejas hasta que se te caigan.

El elfo bajó la cabeza en sumisión y asintió. Tomó la mano de su amo con delicadeza y en un chasquido ya se encontraban a las afueras del gran enrejado que delimitaba los territorios de la mansión.

Echó un vistazo por última vez al sendero delgado con dirección a la entrada, los setos pulcramente recortados y a los matorrales salvajes que formaban parte de los límites de la mansión. También se alcanzaba a ver a algunos de los pavos reales que revoloteaban de un lado para otro y la fuente del centro de los terrenos.

— Apareceme en un lugar más alejado, no quiero que me encuentren tan pronto.

Al siguiente minuto ya se encontraba en medio de lo que parecía un sendero. No tenía idea de a donde lo llevaría, pero por ahora lo correcto era no desviarse.

Caminó rápidamente con dirección desconocida sintiendo el frío de la noche golpear con fuerza su cara. Escuchó unos ruiditos tras de él así que volteó rápidamente encontrándose a Dobby que mantenía la mirada gacha.

― ¿Qué diablos haces? ―preguntó un tanto enfadado.

― Lo sigo, joven amo Draco.

Draco se detuvo de golpe y miró mal al elfo.

― Pues no me sigas ―pidió con su tono frío y autoritario.

Dobby se retorció las manos, estaba nervioso y bajó las orejas cubriendo su cara avergonzado por estar desobedeciendo a su amo.

El omega retomó su camino y poco después volvió a detenerse, sentía la presencia del elfo, pero no podía verlo por ningún lado. Después de varios metros de caminata resopló frustrado y se sentó en el suelo a descansar por un rato.

Por fin decidió destapar el vial y verter la pócima en su boca. El sabor era bastante desagradable y la sensación que provocó después en su ser lo sacudió como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo de tortura.

Se retorció en el piso por varios minutos, minutos que le parecieron horas. Cuando el efecto inicial había pasado estuvo recostado por mucho tiempo tratando de recuperar el aliento y al sentirse totalmente repuesto se sentó de nuevo.

"Así que este es el efecto de la pócima neutralizadora de subgénero", pensó mientras se miraba las manos e inspeccionaba otras partes de su cuerpo que alcanzaba a ver.

Su estrecha cintura se había ensanchado, sus manos se habían agrandado y su estatura había aumentado ligeramente. Su cabello largo se había encogido unos buenos centímetros y los músculos de su cuerpo se sentían un poco rígidos. La suavidad en su piel, característica de un omega, había desaparecido por completo; seguía siendo firme, pero dura.

Estaba exhausto por lo duro de la transformación, pero cada minuto había valido la pena.

Sonrió triunfante y se levantó animado. Dio un par de giros sobre su propio eje e inhaló y exhaló el aire de Wiltshire con felicidad.

― ¡Dobby! ―llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta― ¡Dobby!

Con un _plop_ apareció frente a él.

― Llévame a otro lugar, ya no quiero caminar ―los ojos del elfo se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba muy feliz porque su amo había aceptado que lo acompañara.

― ¿A dónde quiere ir, joven amo Draco? ―preguntó contento.

Draco se lo pensó por largo rato hasta que por fin dijo:

― Londres, quiero ir a Londres.


	3. EL EMPLEO

_CAPÍTULO III: EL EMPLEO O CUANDO DRACO CONOCIÓ A HARRY_

Draco jamás había estado en Londres, había escuchado mucho del lugar. Claro, los amigos de su padre hablaban de Londres y él aprovechaba para poner atención e imaginar un poco como era la capital del país.

Únicamente conocía la estación King's Cross y eso porque tenía que hacer uso del expreso para llegar a Hogwarts. No obstante, siempre había deseado pasearse por el callejón Diagon en Leadenhall Market —en su totalidad y con libertad—, una única vez había asistido para comprar su varita, pero Lucius no le había dado oportunidad de explorar más allá de eso, ya que sus libros y otros materiales siempre eran comprados por su padre (un omega no debía andar por lugares tan concurridos y menos si se trataba de un omega no enlazado), quería ver el banco Gringotts y conocer el Ministerio de magia. Así que se le hizo muy fácil pedirle a Dobby que lo llevara a Londres.

Gracias a la poción que había tomado no tenía miedo de ir a un lugar tan concurrido como lo era esa ciudad. Ya que según lo que había leído en el libro esta poción permitía reprimir los instintos primarios de las castas; es decir, suprimía las feromonas, neutralizando el aroma característico de cada humano casi en un 95%, eso provocaría que su aroma se asemejara al de un beta. Así mismo le ayudaría a controlar el celo con mayor eficacia. Era como los supresores que normalmente tomaba, pero esta tenía el _plus_ de cambiar sus rasgos físicos para que incluso aparentara ser de otra casta.

Estaba consciente que la tendría que volver a tomarla en muchos meses ―en el libro decía que entre ocho y diez meses, dependía del tipo de casta―, posiblemente le traería efectos secundarios que afectaran su organismo de manera negativa, pero valía la pena el sacrificio, después de todo era mejor vivir ocultando quién era a vivir a merced de un alfa.

Junto a Dobby se hospedaron en una posada llamada "El Caldero Chorreante", no era muy de su agrado pero no le quedaba otra opción, ya que no conocía mucho los alrededores. Afortunadamente había juntado un poco de dinero y con eso logró pagar unos cuantos días y la comida, sin embargo el dinero no era eterno por lo que necesitaba un empleo urgentemente. No obstante, estaba tan exhausto que una vez tocó la cama se quedó profundamente dormido, ya mañana pensaría en la manera de obtener dinero.

A Dobby se le ocurrió que la mejor opción para encontrar algo pronto era buscar en el periódico. Draco estuvo de acuerdo y lo mandó a conseguir algún ejemplar que pudiera servirle.

En cuanto el elfo regresó se pusieron a buscar en todas las secciones de anuncios de los ejemplares que había traído. No eran muchos pero los anuncios si eran bastantes por lo que demoraron algún tiempo en buscar.

― ¡No encuentro ninguno apropiado! ―exclamó con frustración―. Si pongo el pie en alguno de estos lugares mis padres me encontraran en menos de lo que digo la palabra knut.

― No se desespere, joven amo Draco ―el elfo trató de tranquilizarlo―, mañana iré de nuevo por los periódicos y le ayudaré a buscar.

El omega gruñó enfadado, pero aceptó la propuesta de su elfo y se fue a acostar, total, ya mañana sería otro día y podría tener más suerte.

Al otro día la fortuna tampoco le sonrió, pero pudo aprovechar para escabullirse y conocer mejor el Londres mágico. No estaba acostumbrado a la gran multitud de gente, pero no se amedrentó y visitó varias de las tiendas y compró una gran cantidad de dulces.

Después de una semana de no encontrar nada y estar en ceros de dinero, empezó a arrepentirse de haber huido de casa. Se estaba lamentando echado en la cama de su habitación cuando Dobby apareció con una gran sonrisa y una página de periódico entre las manos.

― ¡Joven amo Draco!

― ¿Qué quieres? ―respondió al llamado de mala manera.

― Aquí, aquí hay algo que le va a interesar.

Draco se removió en la cama para ver al elfo. Se levantó apresurado al ver lo que traía entre las manos.

― ¿Dónde? ―dijo arrebatando el pedazo de papel de las manos del elfo.

― Aquí, amo ―indicó el pequeño.

El omega sonrió contento al leer el pequeño anuncio en el centro de la página.

_Se solicita beta con conocimientos en música._

_Interesados presentarse en Grimmauld Place número 12_

_De 8:00 am a 16:00 pm._

― ¡Excelente, Dobby! ¡Bien hecho elfo tonto!

Dobby dio saltitos en su lugar encantado por la felicitación.

― Dobby ―volvió a llamar, pero esta vez en tono serio―, si me contratan en este lugar tendrás que volver a la mansión.

El elfo comenzó a retorcerse y puso cara de tristeza.

― Entiéndeme, nadie puede saber de donde provengo. Si de pronto llego con un elfo doméstico las personas se darán cuenta de que desciendo de una familia noble, lo que significa que alguien podría reconocerme y como consecuencia mis padres me encontrarán y tú sabes que yo no quiero eso.

― Amo ―susurró bajito, no quería dejar a su amo a la merced de personas desconocidas y de dudosas intenciones.

No es que el omega quisiera dejarlo ir, con Dobby se sentía seguro, pero eso era lo más correcto.

Al día siguiente, Draco se presentó usando la túnica más elegante pero modesta que encontró en su equipaje. Había una gran cantidad de betas haciendo una fila, por lo que se desanimó un poco, después de todo él no tenía experiencia en nada, consideraba que tenía un poco de ventaja porque sabía tocar el piano, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que eso no sería suficiente para obtener el empleo.

Al llegar su turno lo hicieron entrar a una habitación que parecía ser la biblioteca por sus varios ejemplares de libros colocados pulcramente en estantes.

― Nombre, edad y subgénero por favor ―un chico moreno se encontraba de pie junto a un pequeño escritorio que yacía en el centro de la habitación.

― ¡Ah...! ―se quedó pensando un momento―. Draco... Draco Riddle, diecinueve años de edad y soy beta.

― ¿Sabe tocar algún instrumento?

― Eh... si, si sé.

― ¿Cuál?

― El piano, señor.

― ¿Por qué quiere trabajar con nosotros?

― Bueno... yo...

― ¡Es suficiente, Dean! ―escuchó una voz ronca y varonil, su cuerpo por instinto se estremeció.

El dueño de esa voz tan potente se giró en la silla giratoria que recién se daba cuenta estaba del otro lado del escritorio. Era un alfa, definitivamente alfa por su enorme y musculoso cuerpo. Usaba gafas, pero aún así se podía notar que sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda poco común, su cabello extremadamente desordenado y de un profundo negro.

Sus miradas se conectaron por varios segundos, ninguno de los dos parpadeó. El rubio entró como en un trance del que solo salió cuando el moreno continuó hablando.

― Agradece a todos los demás por su asistencia, lo quiero a él, llévalo al salón y explícale en qué consiste el empleo.

― Si, lo que digas ―respondió el chico llamado Dean―. ¡Vamos!

Antes de seguir a Dean, le echó un último vistazo al hombre y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Thomas llevó a Draco consigo a otra habitación donde le ofreció asiento en uno de los viejos sofás.

― ¿Algo de beber?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

― Muy bien, el jefe ha hablado, así que el puesto es tuyo. Me presento, mi nombre es Dean Thomas, soy beta igual que tú, al jefe no le agrada que se le acerquen los omegas o alfas, así que prefiere tener betas a su alrededor. Soy el representante de Harry, yo me encargo de todo lo relacionado con su carrera artística. Tú serás su asistente personal, ya te explicaré tus funciones, por ahora debes saber que tendrás que mudarte a esta casa, sé que no es muy agradable, de hecho, parece peligrosa pero te acostumbrarás con el tiempo.

Draco asintió.

― ¿Alguna pregunta?

― Tu jefe...

― ¡Oh! Su nombre es Harry Potter, no es muy platicador que digamos, pero es buena persona, ya lo irás conociendo. Al igual que nosotros es mago, pero no le agrada mucho la hacer uso de ella es por eso que su banda de rock solo es conocida en el mundo muggle. La razón por la que contrata únicamente a magos es porque no se quiere arriesgar a ser un día descubierto, para él es más fácil tener en casa a alguien que conozca su secreto.

¡Por Melín! Su futuro jefe sí que era complicado.

― Y... ¿La paga?

― Quinientos cincuenta galeones a la semana.

― ¿Quinientos...?

― ¿Es muy poco?

― No, no, está bien― respondió apresuradamente.

― Mejor que sean setecientos, así no sientes que es muy poco.

Draco asintió, el dinero le alcanzaría suficientemente bien para vivir modestamente.

Después de que le explicaran sus funciones ―las cuales era básicamente auxiliar a Potter en todo lo que necesitara― regresó al Caldero Chorreante, donde lo esperaba Dobby.

― ¡Me han contratado, así que tendrás que volver a la mansión!

El elfo bajó las orejas y lo miró con ojos tristes.

― Es en serio, debes irte, yo estaré bien.

― Está bien, joven amo Draco ―aceptó el elfo―, pero si necesita algo solo tiene que llamarme y yo acudiré.

― Gracias elfo inútil, eres el mejor sirviente, ahora vete ya no quiero verte. ¡Ah! Recuerda guardar el secreto.

Él también se había entristecido, le había tomado cariño al elfo y ahora que había desaparecido comenzaba a sentirse solo.

Afortunadamente al siguiente día se mudó a la casa de Grimmauld Place y después de eso ya no tuvo tiempo para pensar en su soledad pues su jefe lo mantuvo muy ocupado.

Al siguiente día llegó a la casa sintiéndose bastante nervioso, sentía un poco de miedo, era la primera vez que viviría con un completo desconocido.

Dentro ya lo esperaba Dean con una enorme sonrisa, al menos el beta era amable y estaba seguro de que le ayudaría mucho a adaptarse.

― Tu habitación se encuentra en el tercer piso ―anunció el chico―, en el mismo nivel que la de Harry, así cada vez que te llame no demorarás mucho en llegar hasta su habitación.

Draco asintió observando todo con curiosidad. El día anterior la verdad no se había fijado mucho, pero ahora podía ver claramente que los muebles y decoraciones eran bastante antiguas y se notaba que no le prestaban mucha atención al mantenimiento. ¡Ya se encargaría él de mejorar las condiciones!

― Aquí se encuentra el estudio de Harry ―escuchó la voz de Dean―, ahora se encuentra dentro, él es el compositor de la banda junto con Luna, la cantante. Ya conocerás al resto del equipo. Mientras tanto solo debes saber que deben sacar un álbum antes de que finalice este año. Quieren iniciar el año dos mil con un concierto donde se haga la presentación.

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar hasta el fondo del pasillo, allí se encontraba su habitación. Contaba con baño y una terraza por lo que a Draco le pareció decente, obviamente viviendo en la mansión estaba acostumbrado a mayores lujos, pero ahora no podía ponerse quejumbroso.

Dean lo dejó para que pudiera instalarse, además le anunció que tenía cosas por hacer. 

El omega respiró aliviado cuando se quedó solo. Comenzó a desempacar y acomodar reorganizar algunas cosas. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero se vio en la necesidad de salir cuando sintió sus tripas retorcerse, tenía hambre lo cual indicaba que ya era hora de la comida.

Caminó de vuelta por el pasillo donde lo había conducido el representante, anduvo con sigilo a pesar de que no había nadie en la casa, solo Potter que se encontraba encerrado en su estudio, estaba por pasar de largo si no hubiera visto la puerta entre abierta. 

La curiosidad le ganó. No pudo evitarlo. Así que se acercó cautelosamente para ver qué estaba haciendo su nuevo jefe.

Allí estaba el hombre, sentado sobre un banco, con una guitarra acústica apoyada firmemente en su rodilla izquierda, acariciando con sus dedos las cuerdas.

Se quedó muy quieto escuchando la letra*:

_La promesa que hicimos aquel día se ha roto en_

_apasionadas pero efímeras piezas de memorias_

_Aunque despierte de aquel sueño que ambos tuvimos_

_Nunca olvidaré estos sentimientos._

_El viento sopla por el paisaje opaco_

_y mis memorias son gentilmente refrescadas_

_Solo en una larga noche, las luces de la calle brillan en la quietud_

_Mis memorias son como una linterna rotatoria_

_dando vueltas y vueltas dentro de mi cabeza_

_Intenté aferrarme a las débiles memorias pero_

_Siempre desaparecen._

Draco se quedó allí, sintiendo una gran tristeza. ¿Eso lo había escrito Potter?

¿Un hombre que supuestamente aborrecía la magia y no toleraba a los alfas y omegas podía ser capaz de escribir algo así?

_Un carrusel de tristeza_

_Una lenta melodía de baile en medio de la noche..._

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en qué momento al alfa se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él.

Jadeó asustado al verlo tan cerca. Los orbes verdes lo miraban con fastidio.

― ¿Ya has preparado el almuerzo? ―cuestionó el hombre pasando a su lado.

Draco olvidó lo que había pensado hace un momento, ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? ¡Él no era un elfo doméstico!

Si, definitivamente su nuevo jefe era más complicado de lo que había imaginado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * La canción que escucha Draco es una traducción de la canción "Days" de la banda Flow.


	4. LA CONVIVENCIA

_CAPÍTULO IV: LA CONVIVENCIA O CÓMO DRACO SE EMPEZÓ A HARTAR DE SU JEFE_

"¿Para qué solicitaron a una persona que supiera de música?", se preguntó enfadado, caminó por un largo corredor con el instrumento de su jefe ―una guitarra eléctrica―, el enorme amplificador, unas carpetas y algunas bolsas en la mano.

Terrible vivir en el mundo muggle, porque no podías hacer magia. Agotador que todo el tiempo tu jefe estuviera pidiéndote que hagas una u otra cosa. Y eso que apenas llevaba una semana.

Al principio todo había resultado de maravilla. Su nuevo jefe le había ofrecido una habitación en su casa, por lo que no tendría que pagar el alquiler de ningún extraño lugar. Le pagaba bien, lo suficiente para mantenerse y comprar cosas lindas. Y todo iba estupendo hasta que le informaron que todo lo tendría que hacer sin magia ya que no podían arriesgarse a que los muggles los descubrieran.

"¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?"

― ¡Oye, Draco! ―escuchó la voz de Dean acercándose apresuradamente.

― ¡Hola! ―saludó sin apartar la mirada del frente.

― Harry quiere que le acompañes a su reunión con la compañía disquera.

― ¿No se supone que eso lo debes hacer tú?

― Eh... en teoría si, pero ya que eres su asistente personal ahora también te corresponde a ti.

Draco hizo un puchero y entró a la oficina de Harry echando todo de golpe en el escritorio.

― ¡Hey, ten cuidado! ―pidió Dean―. Esa es la favorita de Harry.

― Pues me importa un pepinillo, además no le pasó nada.

Tomó la guitarra y la echó sobre el sofá.

― Entonces... ¿A qué hora es la reunión? ―preguntó mientras comenzaba a revisar la documentación pendiente.

― En... hora y media, pero te quiere allí en treinta minutos.

― ¡Qué! ¡Llegaré tarde!

Salió corriendo de la oficina rumbo al elevador, no le gustaba usar esa cosa, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Cuando llegó hasta el edificio de la disquera ya era bastante tarde, afortunadamente lo dejaron pasar sin hacer muchas preguntas y pronto ya se encontraba en la oficina donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

Harry se encontraba al lado de una chica rubia, bastante bonita y menuda, una omega, definitivamente, arrugó la nariz, ¿No se supone que su jefe no toleraba tener omegas a su alrededor?

La chica estaba cantando una canción mientras Harry tocaba la guitarra*:

_Solo tus palabras_

_Pueden detener_

_Las silenciosas lágrimas_

_Que acechan mi universo._

_Nuestras voces no conocen_

_El significado de las cosas_

_Este sueño de paz y lamentos_

_No detiene el rocío_

_Del fuerte amor que crece dentro de mí._

_Misteriosamente_

_Surge una posibilidad_

_De rescatar este corazón_

_Tú a quien quiero conocer..._

De pronto la chica se detuvo y se le quedó viendo, sonrió de una manera alegre y Draco no pudo evitar corresponder con otra sonrisa.

― Llegas tarde ―fue lo primero que dijo su jefe al verlo.

Él se sentó a su lado y susurró:

― Si me hubieras avisado con tiempo la hora en que querías que me presentara, esto no habría ocurrido.

― Eres mi asistente personal, es obvio que quiero que estés en todas las reuniones conmigo, además es tu obligación saber mis horarios―refutó Harry quitándose los lentes oscuros que llevaba.

― ¿Y tus anteojos? ―preguntó ante la incomodidad que siempre sentía al ver a su jefe sin esas gafas feas que le restaban atractivo.

― Cuando soy una estrella de rock no uso anteojos ―hizo una mueca que fingía ser una sonrisa―, eso ya deberías saberlo, eres mi asistente personal.

¡Asistente personal esto, asistente personal el otro!, estaba harto. Harry Potter era el peor jefe de la historia. No podía hacer nada por sí mismo, siempre quería que estuviera pegado a él al pendiente de todas sus reuniones, eventos, trabajos y además quería que le diera de comer, lo vistiera, lo llevara a la cama. ¡No era su maldita madre, por Morgana! Mucho menos un maldito elfo doméstico. Para el colmo no podía hacer uso de la magia porque su jefe detestaba la magia, ¡Qué clase de mago odia la magia!, sumado a eso el hombre aborrecía a los omegas y alfas. Caray, si supiera que Draco realmente era omega, seguro lo echaría a patadas de su casa.

Bien, trabajo era trabajo y tenía que aguantarlo.

La rubia comenzó a reír.

― No seas tan duro con él. Parece un buen chico ―extendió su brazo, pasando sobre Harry―. Hola, soy Luna, Luna Lovegood, vocalista de la banda.

― Tú eres... ¿Omega? ―mierda, de inmediato se arrepintió por haber dicho eso.

Ella volvió a reír y Harry soltó un bufido.

― Por supuesto que no, Luna también es una beta, ¿Qué no has identificado su aroma?

Cierto, después de haber ingerido la poción sus instintos se habían reprimido y por tanto había perdido el olfato. Todos le olían igual. ¡A nada!

Mientras tanto lejos de allí, específicamente en Wiltshire un hombre gritaba furioso a su esposo.

― ¡Óyeme bien, Lucius Malfoy! Quiero que encuentres a mi hijo y lo traigas de vuelta a casa. ¿Has comprendido?

Lucius asintió.

― Muy bien, me iré a la habitación, estoy muy cansado.

Tom se retiró a sus habitaciones dejando a Lucius sumergido en sus pensamientos.

― ¿Dónde estás, Draco? ―preguntó para sí mismo.

― En Londres, estoy segura de eso.

El alfa levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su hija menor.

― ¿Qué has dicho?

― Que posiblemente se encuentra en Londres, algunas veces me habló de querer conocer el callejón Diagón, desafortunadamente tendría que esperar hasta estar casado para poder pasear por esos lugares.

― ¡No! ―exclamó el rubio―, Draco no puede estar allí, los alfas se lo comerán vivo.

― ¡Eh...! Si, aunque Draco no es ningún tonto, seguro ha sabido ocultarse bien. Estoy segura de que no le ha ocurrido nada malo.

― ¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo inmediatamente! Si algo le ha ocurrido a Draco...

― No te lo perdonarías y mamá te asesinaría ―asintió la chica.

❀~✿

Y volviendo al Londres muggle...

― ¡Draco! ―llamaba Harry desde el baño― ¡Draco!

― ¿Qué carajos quieres? ―exclamó exasperado.

― ¿Qué dijiste?

― Dije: ¿Qué quieres respetable jefe?

Harry entrecerró los ojos, dudando si creerle, luego asintió.

― Voy a salir a una reunión con gente del medio artístico, necesito que me elijas un conjunto.

― Claro, lo que órdenes.

― Y necesito que me acompañes.

― Si, claro, lo que digas.

Así era todos los días. Harry ordenando y Draco obedeciendo.

Aun así, no podía evitar pensar en que su jefe era un cegatón inútil, cara rajada, poco talentoso y con complejos de inferioridad. Lo único salvable de ese hombre era su físico, porque de que era atractivo, era muy atractivo. Seguro si hubiera sido uno de los candidatos a ser su prometido lo habría elegido a él, aunque pensándolo bien no, para qué quería él enlazarle con un hombre que no sabía ni abrocharse una camisa.

¡No y no! ¿En qué carajos estaba pensando?

"Espabila, Draco, espabila", se dijo a sí mismo dándose un par de suaves cachetadas.

Iba directo a su habitación para cambiarse cuando escuchó voces provenientes de la entrada principal. Uno era Dean, sus griteríos era inconfundibles y el otro... esa voz jamás la había escuchado.

Bajó apresurado topándose de frente con un castaño de profundos ojos negros. El chico lo miró de arriba abajo y luego sonrió con petulancia.

― Tú debes ser Draco ―expresó con fingido agrado, pues el tono era más desdeñoso―, yo soy Adrian Pucey, el baterista de la banda.

Draco entre cerró los ojos, la convivencia constante con manipuladores, hipócritas y farsantes le favorecía para saber cuando alguien estaba siendo deshonesto.

― ¡Oh! Adrian, qué sorpresa ―la voz de Harry retumbó en la estancia.

El castaño sonrió de manera encantadora y el rubio arqueó una ceja sorprendido por el cambio tan repentino.

― Pues ya ves ―respondió Adrian―, Dean dijo que irían a la fiesta de Eagle Records, así que decidí apuntarme. Luna y los gemelos también irán.

Al final se encogió de hombros. Por su parte, Harry no pareció tan convencido, pero después asintió.

― Está bien, ya estoy listo así que...

― ¡Yo no! ―exclamó Draco en un chillido, por nada del mundo iría en las fachas en que se encontraba. Ya no era oficialmente un Malfoy, pero por nada del mundo haría a un lado su educación. Si su madre se enterara que asintió a una fiesta vistiendo tan vulgarmente seguro se decepcionaría.

― Te ves bien ―aclaró Harry mirándolo de arriba a abajo, sin embargo la forma en que lo miró distó muchísimo de como lo había hecho Adrian hace unos minutos. Draco se ruborizó y se odió por eso.

― Déjalo que se cambie ―intervino el castaño―, al menos la ropa le hará verse un poco más a tu altura.

Draco arrugó el entrecejo, ¿Quién mierda se creía ese imbécil para insinuar que era un corriente? Si nada más había que ver al vulgar ese para darse cuenta que quién no tenía nada de clase era otro.

― Te sorprenderías de lo muy aristócrata que a veces resulta ser ―mencionó Dean oportunamente, pues unos segundos más y el rubio habría saltado encima de ese estúpido sin educación.

― Cierto, Dean tiene razón ―agregó Harry―. De hecho, para ser beta incluso a veces se comporta como todo un omega. ¿No es así?

Esta vez miró a Draco con sus enormes y penetrantes ojos verdes.

Él odiaba que hiciera eso porque sentía que sus instintos omegas saltaban salvajemente queriendo escapar de la prisión que representaba la poción neutralizadora de subgénero. Era obvio que su lado omega estaba pidiendo a gritos emparejarse con un alfa fuerte y que le ofreciera la protección que sus cachorros necesitaran; Harry era el único alfa que estaba a su alrededor, compartían casi las veinticuatro horas del día, era obvio que sus instintos se inclinarían por elegir a ese tonto cegatón, tal vez si tomaba de nuevo la pócima...

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó la risa que pretendía ser angelical del desagradable Adrian, así que lanzando un bufido de indignación se dirigió a su habitación.

Era obvio que al imbécil ese le gustaba Harry, nada más había que ver los ojos de tonto que ponía cuando lo miraba, no es que eso le provocara celos, solo era que le parecía muy patética y vulgar la manera en que el castaño se comportaba.

Mientras tanto, en el salón principal de Grimmauld Place, Dean servía un par de copas de whisky de fuego.

― No confío ese ese chico ―mencionó Pucey.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―se adelantó a cuestionar Thomas.

Harry lo miró con atención, dejando su vaso de whisky de lado.

― No sé, es solo un presentimiento. ¿A qué se supone que se dedicaba antes de llegar a tu casa?

Miró fijamente al pelinegro.

― Yo...

― Me parece que lo he visto en otro lugar, aunque ahora no puedo recordarlo, tiene cierto parecido con...

Las palabras quedaron inconclusas cuando Draco apareció exclamando que se encontraba listo.

Dean emitió un chiflido.

― Wow, te ves genial, Draco ―exclamó sonriendo.

Adrian Pucey lo miró de nuevo despectivamente y Harry... bueno él tenía la boca abierta y ni siquiera parpadeaba.

Draco había decido ponerse un conjunto elegante y que se amoldara perfectamente a su cuerpo, se peinó cuidadosa y perfectamente el cabello y se colocó un poco de labial de suave color carmín con toda la intención de provocar al tal Adrian, lo que no sabía es que no solo provocaría la ira de Pucey, sino también despertaría los instintos más primitivos del alfa.

No pudo evitar avergonzarse cuando sus ojos grises se toparon con los esmeraldas.

❀~✿

Ya en la fiesta se encontró con un par de pelirrojos que lo recibieron con agrado. Uno el que se llamaba Fred se declaró el bajista de la banda y el otro, George, el segundo guitarrista.

― Aquí encontrarás muchos Alfas y omegas, algunos querrán acercarse a Harry y él lo tolerará porque este es un evento muy importante, pero te recomiendo que te mantengas a su lado.

Draco miró a Dean confundido.

― Harry te trajo con él para que seas su pareja, así nadie querrá ir más allá con él. ¿Comprendes?

El rubio asintió. ¿Entonces por eso todos lo estaban mirando? ¿Creían que era la pareja de Potter?

― ¡Canten una canción! ―exclamó de pronto la esposa del dueño de la disquera.

Varios invitados comenzaron a secundarla, por lo que la banda aceptó.

Los instrumentos fueron rápidamente colocados. Draco veía impresionado todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, parecía como si los miembros del grupo se hubieran transformado en unas personas completamente distintas.

Se posicionaron en su lugar, todo el salón quedó a oscuras, las únicas luces encendidas enfocaban a _WhirLwinD**._

Comenzó a sonar la bajo y la batería, pronto se unieron las dos guitarras y la hermosa voz de Luna***.

_¿Cuántas veces he contado en voz baja_

_Los olores y sombras de la naturaleza?_

_Crece con cada estación qué pasa_

_Al final el vacío trae un sueño_

_De la perdida de sus pétalos_

_Todo se parece pero no es lo mismo_

_Hundiéndome... profundamente_

_Estoy segura de que mis lágrimas nunca se secarán_

_Debido ha que jamás habrá alguien mejor que tú_

_Una nota de floreciente amor_

_Florece en la brisa de la primavera..._

A pesar de la gran interpretación por parte de la vocalista y el ejemplar desenvolvimiento de los músicos, Draco solo se enfocó en Harry Potter. Era simplemente perfecto. La forma en que seducía la guitarra, una por una las cuerdas fueron acariciadas con dulzura y el rubio sintió que era su corazón.

Al finalizar la canción, todos los asistentes comenzaron a aplaudir entusiasmados. No obstante, el rubio se mantuvo de pie mirando a Harry fijamente.

El moreno levantó la mirada solo para toparse con unos hermosos ojos grises, sin poder evitarlo caminó directamente hasta su asistente y lo abrazó con fuerza. Draco correspondió percibiendo por primera vez un ligero aroma a pino silvestre. 

¿Acaso ese era el aroma de Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Luna canta una versión en español de Jashin ni tadaru komoriuta de Screw, la traducción no coincide por completo con la letra original ya que yo hice unos ajustes en algunos versos.
> 
> ** Es el nombre de la banda :p, está en inglés, que en español se interpreta como "Torbellino"
> 
> *** WhirLwinD interpreta una traducción de Harukaze Shalala de la banda "D=Out"


	5. CONFESIONES

_CAPÍTULO V: CONFESIONES O CÓMO ES QUE DRACO SE ENAMORÓ DE SU JEFE_

Ese abrazo.

Cómo olvidar ese momento tan íntimo.

Draco no podía olvidar el aroma que penetró sus fosas nasales. Fue simplemente increíble.

Desafortunadamente, había durado tan poco y evidentemente no volvería a repetirse, ya que Harry se separó de él y ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, ni una palabra, ¡Nada! Simplemente se alejó dejándolo solo por el resto de la noche.

❀~✿

Harry se cuestionaba una y otra vez el motivo por el cual había reaccionado de esa manera. Y por más que repasó más de una vez la escena en su cabeza no encontraba un motivo lógico.

Era solo que al finalizar la canción y levantar la mirada sus ojos se encontraron con los del beta quedando hipnotizado por su belleza. Recordaba claramente que en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar que si Draco fuera un omega sería increíblemente hermoso.

Con varios días de tormento por fin empezó a notar que cada vez que estaba junto a Draco se sentía realmente contento, era como si al lado de ese rubio se sintiera pleno. Definitivamente una sensación que coincidía con lo que se decía que se sentía al encontrar a tu pareja destinada. Era obvio que Draco no era su pareja destinada, pues el rubio era beta y por tanto eso no tenía sentido. Más bien era que la compañía del chico rubio le agradaba.

También comenzó a sentir celos cada que algún hombre se acercaba al rubio con la intención de conquistarlo, no es que él quisiera tener una relación con el beta, pero si tenía bien claro que quería a Draco Riddle como su amigo, por eso el instinto de protección.

¿Y cómo protegerlo? ¡Fácil! Se planteó cambiar sus funciones de asistente personal, no quería que otras personas se le acercaran y terminaran por alejarlo.

Hizo que disminuyeran sus obligaciones y lo mantuvo en su casa la mayor parte del tiempo. Sabía que así solo lo vería por las mañanas y en las noches cuando no llegara tan tarde, pero no importaba siempre que lo tuviera bien protegido de personas con malas intenciones.

❀~✿

Draco comenzó a extrañarse, quizá no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo y por eso su jefe ahora disminuía sus obligaciones. Eso lo preocupaba, pues posiblemente en poco tiempo lo despediría.

― ¡Potter, hice tu comida favorita para la cena!

Una de las tácticas que se le ocurrieron para conservar el trabajo fue preparar todo lo que le gustara al moreno, además de comportarse muy amable con él para parecerle simpático y encantador.

― ¿Gracias?

Harry no podía evitar sentirse atraído por ese chico beta, era la primera vez que sus instintos alfa querían despertar desesperadamente, era como si se encontrara al lado de un omega y no pudiera resistirse a sus fuertes feromonas. Pero de nuevo, eso no tenía sentido así que decidió dejar esos sentimientos de lado, él era un alfa fuerte, alguien que podía controlar sus impulsos.

― ¡Entonces vamos a cenar! ―mencionó el omega muy animado.

Estuvieron cenando en silencio, Draco comenzó a sentirse incomodó, además desde que llegara a vivir en la casa de Harry había tenido curiosidad por un tema en particular, así que se atrevió a preguntar:

― Potter, ¿Por qué te desagradan tanto los alfas y omegas?

Harry se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, también dejó de engullir su alimento.

― Mi padre es un alfa ―comenzó a explicar― y mi madre una omega. La manera en que mi padre se enlazó con mi madre...

De nuevo guardó silencio por unos segundos.

― Todo comenzó en Hogwarts. Mi madre fue de esos casos extraños, una hija de muggles que resultó ser omega. A mi padre le gustaba y la tomó por la fuerza. Por eso es que odio a los alfas.

― Pero tú eres un alfa ―interrumpió el omega al no lograr reprimir sus pensamientos.

― Si y detesto que como alfa no sea capaz de reprimir mis instintos más primitivos.

― ¡Es parte de tu naturaleza!

― Mi madre ―continuó obviando el comentario de Draco―, tenía una pareja. Su mejor amigo. Ambos iban a enlazarse, pero después de que mi padre abusara de ella, aceptó su propuesta de matrimonio no importándole que su amigo sufriera por la perdida.

― Ella no lo podía evitar, después de todo se había enlazado a tu padre.

― Ellos aún no se habían enlazado, mi padre marcó a mi madre después de celebrar su matrimonio. Lastimó a una persona que no lo merecía.

— Si sus magias se habían unido, puede ser la razón por la que aceptó.

— Es más complicado que eso —respondió manteniendo la mirada perdida en el plato.

― Son un tanto extraños tus argumentos. Pero en cierto sentido tienes razón, a veces nuestros instintos de castas nos empujan a cometer actos terribles. Pero los omegas tienen más que perder, siempre son los que resultan más afectados. Por eso comprendo la sensación de desear no haber nacido omega...

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

― O beta, en mi caso ―agregó al darse cuenta de su error.

― ¿Qué tan terrible es ser beta? ¿Hay ocasiones en que deseas no haber nacido beta?

― ¡Eh! ―hizo uso rápidamente de su inteligencia para arrojar una respuesta coherente― Claro, los betas también tenemos ciertas desventajas, aunque no lo parezca, nuestra vida tampoco es tan sencilla.

― Si, supongo que tienes razón ―agregó Harry empezando a pensar en todas las posibles desventajas de un beta.

No podían embarazarse o fecundar más que emparejándose con personas del sexo opuesto, no pueden marcar ni ser marcados sin embargo nunca entraban en celo, eso podría considerarse una ventaja, pero... pensándolo mejor si se emparejaban con un omega o alfa y su pareja se enamoraba de alguien más o encontraba su pareja destinada era muy sencillo que los abandonaran, esa era una de las razones por las que los betas en la mayoría de las veces se casaban con alguien de su misma casta.

La charla quedó hasta allí, sin embargo, con el paso de los días continuaron su convivencia de esa manera.

Draco poco a poco comenzó a ocuparse de los quehaceres de la casa. Dejando por completo de lado su puesto inicial de asistente personal, aunque no estaba muy alejado de sus funciones originales, al menos ahora ya no asistía a las aburridas reuniones con la disquera y tampoco acudía a esas horribles fiestas donde todos se emborrachaban y tenían orgías.

Por otro lado, le encantaba la cara de felicidad que ponía Harry cada vez que llegaba a casa y lo recibía con un delicioso guisado. Eso le daba ánimos para continuar con su trabajo, sin embargo había algo que comenzaba a inquietarlo.

❀~✿

Desde hace algún tiempo comenzaba a sentirse extraño cada vez que veía al alfa. Cada vez que estaban juntos su corazón comenzaba a palpitar desesperado y le daban unas ganas enormes de salir huyendo, pero a la vez su cuerpo no se lo permitía y se quedaba en el mismo lugar, esperando a que Harry sonriera o le dirigiera palabras amistosas, con eso bastaba para que su cuerpo entero de pusiera un poco cálido.

A la vez, Harry comenzaba a sentir lo mismo, se sentía tan a gusto y pleno cuando se encontraba al lado de Draco que no quería dejarlo ir nunca. La amistad que Draco le ofrecía era lo que le faltaba en la vida para sentirse satisfecho.

― Potter, ¿No piensas casarte? ―preguntó en una ocasión.

Ambos descansaban frente a la chimenea, ya era invierno y por tanto era agradable estar cerca del fuego.

― Mis padres ya me han enviado la foto de la candidata.

Mencionó como si tuviera la menor importancia.

― Ah, ¿sí? ―por alguna razón esa respuesta provocó que se estremeciera su corazón―. ¿Cómo se llama?

― Se llama Cho Chang, es una omega, proviene de una familia de sangre puras.

― Pero de baja alcurnia ―agregó sin poder evitarlo, al fin de cuentas nunca había escuchado de esa familia, eso quería decir que no se desenvolvían en el mismo medio que los Malfoy.

Harry frunció el ceño.

― Bueno, eso imagino.

― A veces dices cosas muy extrañas ―agregó Harry sonriendo.

Draco se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

― ¿Sientes algo por ella? ―preguntó temiendo a la respuesta.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ―respondió el alfa fingiéndose ofendido.

― Eso es por lo que considero que los omegas deberían tener derecho a elegir a sus parejas, al menos así sus sentimientos serían correspondidos y no terminarían como un mero objeto propiedad de un alfa que ni siquiera los ama.

― ¿Has visto alguna vez ese trato hacia los omegas? ―dijo el moreno haciendo una mueca de inconformismo con la boca.

No por lo que acababa de decir el rubio, sino porque pensó en la condición de sus padres.

― En algunos amigos omegas que tuve hace tiempo, se casaron únicamente para vivir una pesadilla al lado de sus parejas. Para fortuna de mi madre, mi padre le respetaba cuando se casaron y poco a poco se fueron tomando cariño, de otra manera el destino de mi madre habría sido terrible.

Harry se mantuvo escuchando todo lo que Draco estaba diciendo con mucha atención.

Una vez más el omega pensó en eso que solían decir los alfas, esa frase que tanto le aterrorizaba.

― Cuando el alfa toma a un omega siempre dice: "Ahora eres mío", no es justo para el omega.

El rubio prácticamente se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos, hablaba por inercia.

― Los omegas siempre pertenecen a los alfas, por una vez en la vida me gustaría ver que un alfa pertenece a un omega.

Harry se echó a reír y Draco lo miró de mala manera.

― ¡Qué! Hablas como si fueras un omega, por eso me causó gracia.

Draco se removió incomodó en su lugar.

― No es por eso ―explicó con altanería―. Es justo que alguien defienda a los omegas, mi madre es un omega y me hubiera gustado que hubiera tenido la libertad de elegir con quien casarse, la apertura a enamorarse de quién él quisiera. Aún cuando mi padre le respeta.

― No estoy tan seguro ―replicó el moreno, Draco lo miró mal de nuevo―. No me mal entiendas, en realidad me refiero a que si tu madre hubiera elegido con quien casarse seguramente no lo hubiera hecho con tu padre y por consiguiente tú no hubieras nacido.

Era un comentario bastante inocente por parte de Harry, pero Draco no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

― ¡Eres un idiota! ―se levantó de golpe y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

― ¡Qué! ¿Por qué?

Harry se quedó confundido mirando por donde había desaparecido su empleado.

Mientras tanto, Draco se encerró en su habitación. Saltó a la cama y echándose de espalda sobre el colchón exhaló con fuerza el aire que había estado reteniendo desde que dejó solo a Harry en el salón.

"¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué reaccioné así?", lo peor de todo es que su corazón no dejaba de palpitar con fuerza. "Maldito, tranquilízate", lo reprendió mentalmente, aún así su maldito órgano hizo caso omiso a la petición.

"Será que se está perdiendo el efecto de la poción", ante esa idea se levantó apresurado de la cama y buscó entre sus cosas el libro de donde había sacado la receta para la preparación.

En el libro decía que únicamente si el omega o alfa llegaba a encontrar a su pareja destinada se podía romper el efecto, sin embargo había casos en los que el consumidor llegaba a romperlo sin que este caso ocurriera, la razón era simple. Algunas personas expedían feromonas muy potentes, es decir, su nivel de casta era uno de los más poderosos ―se mencionaba a los alfas de nivel 10―, la poción no era tan efectiva para ese tipo de personas.

"¿Podría ser que Harry sea mi alfa destinado?", se preguntó sintiendo un calor reconfortante en el pecho.

"¡No, no puede ser posible! Lo más seguro es que como soy un omega de alta clase mis feromonas son muy fuertes y están inhibiendo el efecto de la pócima", se explicó a sí mismo mientras pasaba sus largos dedos por las páginas del libro.

― Aunque si Harry fuera mi pareja destinada no me negaría...

Se quedó con la frase a medio terminar, lo que estaba pensando era una completa locura. Harry odiaba a los omegas, aunque fueran pareja destinada aún así lo repudiaría y lo despediría. Draco se entristeció al pensar en la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera, ya no se imaginaba la vida lejos de ese alfa, rockero muggle, inútil y ciego. Harry era en todo lo que pensaba día y noche, ¿Eso quería decir que lo amaba? NO, definitivamente no, tan solo le gustaba muchísimo y estaría feliz por eso si no fuera porque esa unión era prácticamente imposible. Él, enamorado de su jefe que únicamente lo mantenía a su lado porque pensaba que era un beta. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió realmente patético.


	6. EL ALFA

_CAPÍTULO VI: EL ALFA O CÓMO ES QUE DRACO QUIZO OCULTAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS_

Desde el principio su vida había sido bastante confusa.

Harry Potter era hijo de James Potter alfa de alta clase, sangre pura, descendiente de una de las familias más poderosas de Inglaterra. También era hijo de Lily Evans, omega, hija de muggles, descendiente de una familia acomodada de Londres.

¿Cómo es que había ocurrido algo así?

Lily resultó ser bruja, fue a Hogwarts como todo niño que manifiesta tener el don y allí fue donde conoció a James. Se casaron aún sin el consentimiento de los Potter y el padre de James echó a su único hijo a la calle.

Con el propósito de buscar nuevas oportunidades, James y Lily viajaron al nuevo mundo. Se instalaron en la ciudad de Nueva Orleans donde comenzaron una nueva vida.

Allí fue donde nació Harry, su primer y único hijo, alfa, mestizo pero muy poderoso. Sus padres estaban seguros de que tendría un futuro brillante.

Desde muy pequeño, Harry manifestó su inconformidad al maltrato de omegas y betas por ser considerados inferiores.

Para él, sus padres representaban un gran ejemplo de una pareja unida y que se respetaba, que se amaba y se complementaban. Fue una gran decepción cuando se enteró de la verdad.

Su madre había estado saliendo con un beta que la amaba con todo su ser. Le había prometido protegerla y siempre respetarla, pero cuando James Potter tomó por la fuerza a la omega todos esos sueños construidos se desmoronaron.

James abusó de Lily y poco después le ofreció matrimonio, ella aceptó sin rechistar y el corazón del beta fue destruido.

Harry sabía que Lily únicamente había aceptado para demostrar que no era una bruja inferior por el hecho de ser omega e hija de muggles.

Para Harry eso era una completa canayada. Se comenzó a cuestionar porque los humanos se lastimaban de esa forma usando como pretexto sus instintos más primitivos, poniendo de por medio sus jodidas castas.

La siguiente vez que reiteró su descontento fue durante su estancia en el Colegio. Un compañero del curso omega, había entrado en celo justo cuando salían de los vestidores, después de su práctica de Quidditch. Solo quedaban tres; él, su amigo Jonathan —un alfa— y Evan, otro de sus compañeros de equipo.

Los tres eran amigos, confiaban los unos en los otros y se respetaban y querían hasta que ocurrió.

Jonathan fue el primero en darse cuenta y sin siquiera cuestionarlo se arrojó al omega.

Harry desde entonces había tratado de olvidar, de huir de ese trágico pasado que no lo dejaba en paz. Se odiaba a sí mismo por eso. Por no ser lo suficientemente valiente, por no defender a Evan, por huir despavorido. Se odiaba por ser demasiado estúpido y cobarde.

Él era su amigo, se supone que confiaba en que lo ayudaría. Aún recordaba a su amigo llorando sintiéndose utilizado y ultrajado, como gritaba su nombre una y otra vez pidiendo ayuda y él corriendo, escapando, asustado.

El alfa lo había marcado, dejando a Evan como un omega sin pareja. Después de ese día no lo volvió a ver y rompió toda relación con Jonathan, además que desde entonces se aisló de los demás.

¿Era culpa de los omegas?

Eso aseguraban muchos.

¿Los omegas no eran mas que victimas?

Eso era algo que solo los mismos omegas afirmaban.

¡Qué más daba si ambos o ninguno tenía razón!

No quería terminar embarrado en toda esa mierda.

No es que odiara a los omegas como muchos aseguraban, pero si que odiaba a los alfas y más se aborrecía a sí mismo.

Después de ese incidente se juró a sí mismo que no volvería a involucrarse con alfas y omegas, había tenido demasiado de ellos y sus vidas.

Al salir del Colegio de Magia decidió que quería hacer algo totalmente distinto a lo que usualmente se dedicaban los magos. Así fue como decidió armar una banda con el apoyo de su amigo Dean y los gemelos Weasley. Lo hicieron en el mundo muggle porque no tenía intención de darse a conocer entre los magos, ya que su padre le aseguraba que dedicarse a la música significaba una total vergüenza. 

Viajó junto a sus amigos a Europa, instalándose al inicio en Alemania, donde conocieron a Adrian. Al principio fue difícil, tocar en bares de mala muerte, recibir maltratos y mala paga, dormir en lugares realmente horribles, sin embargo después de mucho tiempo conocieron un alfa que les ofreció trabajo en un club británico. Como el resto de sus compañeros querían aceptar, no le quedó más opción que apoyarlos por lo que se trasladaron a Londres, el lugar donde se les unió Luna.

Fue así que después de casi dos años de arduo trabajo, recibieron una invitación para grabar un disco, fue tal su popularidad que de un día para otro lograron posicionarse entre las bandas más destacadas en mundo muggle.

❀~✿

¡Jodido! ¡Estaba literalmente jodido! No hace muchos días se dio cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que albergaba por su jefe, lo cual significaba que su estancia en Grimmauld Place sería mucho más difícil de lo que había sido en los anteriores tres meses.

Mientras tanto, Lucius Malfoy se paseaba por Londres, visitando a cuanto conocido recordara para preguntar si por casualidad habían visto a un chico rubio de ojos grises, muy parecido a él pero en una versión más joven y de genero omega.

Nadie supo darle razón, por lo que comenzó a imaginarse lo más terrible, su hijo pudo haber sido tomado por algún alfa de poca clase o peor aún capturado por los magos que se dedicaban a trata de omegas.

Estaba tan preocupado cuando llegó al Caldero Chorreante que no le importó lo desagradable y corriente que resultaba el lugar.

― ¡Buenas tardes, señor! ¿Desea tomar algo?

Una bonita chica rubia le sonreía desde el otro lado de la barra.

Seguramente ese lugar no contaría con buenas bebidas así que escupió con desdén: ― Un vaso de whisky de fuego.

La chica asintió y colocó un vaso de cristal en la barra, poco después lo rellenó con la bebida.

Lucius bebió en silencio, sumergido en su preocupación.

― ¿Algo más en lo que pueda servirle? ―cuestionó la chica.

― Si me dieras razón de un chico muy parecido a mí me servirías de mucho, pero dudo que siquiera lo hayas visto.

― ¿Dice que es muy parecido a usted? ―cuestionó con curiosidad.

El rubio no respondió.

― Hace un mes se hospedó aquí un chico con cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises, iguales a los suyos.

Lucius por primera vez le prestó atención de verdad.

― Dígame todo lo que sabe al respecto.

― Antes de que se lo diga, tengo una pregunta: ¿Ese chico es su familiar?

― ¡Es mi hijo! Es omega, está vagando solo entre las calles de Londres, si no lo encuentro estoy seguro de que...

No terminó la frase, no quería pensar en eso.

❀~✿

Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, Dean lo miraba con ambas cejas levantadas.

― ¿Ya puedes decirme qué diablos te pasa?

― Cierra la boca, Dean. No estoy de humor para tus tonterías.

Ciertamente no estaba de humor, Dean hizo una mueca y se alejó de Harry antes de que este le lanzada una maldición imperdonable.

― últimamente Draco me evita ―terminó por confesar, aunque le costó mucho trabajo hacerlo.

El beta quedó muy sorprendido ante la declaración.

― ¡Oh, por Merlín! No me digas que...

― No, claro que no ―se apresuró a aclarar.

― Eso dices, pero acabas de aceptarlo, ni siquiera terminé la oración

Dean estaba riendo mientras veía como su jefe enrojecía.

Y si, Draco lo estaba evitando desde que se dio cuenta de que en realidad no aborrecía a su jefe. Algunas veces se acercaba al estudio, le gustaba escuchar el sonido que emitía la guitarra cuando Harry la tocaba. Pero siempre que se encontraban en los pasillos y esos ojos verdes se enfocaban en él salía huyendo.

Sus comidas siempre se las preparaba, pero las dejaba en la mesa del comedor y en contra de las reglas de la casa le aplicaba un hechizo para que se mantuviera caliente.

Sin embargo, para Harry eso representaba solo la perdida del beta y no estaba dispuesto a aquello. Así que planeó armándose de valor y fue hasta la habitación del rubio, llamó a la puerta. Pocos segundos después el rubio apareció abriendo grande los ojos al verlo.

― ¿Por qué me evitas? ―cuestionó después de varios minutos en silencio.

Draco desvió la mirada.

Harry se acercó y tomó su mano con delicadeza.

― Ven conmigo.

Llevó a Draco de la mano hasta su estudio donde lo sentó en un taburete de terciopelo carmín. El alfa preparó su guitarra, luego se sentó en la silla donde siempre solía hacerlo cuando trabajaba en una nueva composición, el rubio en ningún momento dejó de prestar atención a sus movimientos.

― Escribí una nueva canción, quiero que la escuches.

El rubio asintió.

La guitarra comenzó a sonar y pronto la voz del pelinegro se unió*.

_No soy el tipo de persona_

_que se enamora y desenamora fácilmente_

_Pero a ti te di mi cariño desde el principio._

_Tengo un amante_

_que me quiere_

_¿Cómo podría romper su corazón?_

_Pero sigues captando mi atención._

_¿Por qué vienes a aquí_

_cuando sabes que tengo suficientes problemas?_

_¿Por qué me llamas_

_cuando sabes que no puedo contestar?_

_Y me haces mentir cuando no quiero hacerlo,_

_Y_ _haces que la otra persona_

_quede como una estúpida_

_Me haces quedarme_

_cuando no debería_

_¿Es que eres muy fuerte_

_o es la debilidad en mí?_

_¿Por qué vienes y finges_

_que esto será solo pasajero?_

_Si sabes que necesito verte_

_y abrazarte fuerte._

_Sintiéndome culpable,_

_preocupado,_

_me despierto de un sueño horrible._

_Si eligiera ahora, perdería,_

_una de las dos se tendría que ir,_

_pero te necesito a ti..._

_Y solo a ti..._

Al final Draco estaba llorando, no lo había podido evitar, su corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

Las lagrimas bañando las sonrosadas mejillas provocaron que Harry se levantara de golpe, se acercara a Draco y le plantara un casto beso.

Se separaron de golpe al escuchar sonidos provenientes de la planta baja. 

― V-vo —balbuceó— voy a ver ―anunció el rubio y salió prácticamente huyendo.

Harry se quedó allí de pie, gruñendo de frustración.

El omega bajó por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, su corazón latía desbocado, Harry lo había besado y él simplemente había salido huyendo.

Se encontró con Dean y Luna que lo saludaron, él hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, pero no los miró. Continuó caminando, quería salir de la casa, tomar un poco de aire fresco y entonces sucedió. Se encontró de frente con un hombre alto. 

Chocaron provocando que Draco se hiciera para atrás. Se quedaron un par de segundos mirando hasta que el rubio cayó al suelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * La canción que Harry le dedica a Draco se llama "The Weakness in me" y es de Joan Armatrading. La traducción está lo más acercada a la versión original.


	7. PAREJA DESTINADA

_CAPÍTULO VII: PAREJA DESTINADA O CÓMO ES QUE SE TOMÓ HARRY LA VERDAD_

William Arthur Weasley; hermano mayor de una familia numerosa, atractivo, amable, considerado, trabajador e inteligente. Un ejemplar trabajador del Ministerio. Y lo que es más importante, un alfa de alto nivel.

Bill, como sus hermanos lo llamaban, era una persona encantadora para cualquiera que lo conociera.

No para Harry.

Al ser el hermano de sus amigos le tenía respeto y consideración, pero tal como su regla social lo indicaba, no era de su agrado.

Ahora, el hermano de los gemelos, se encontraba de pie, frente al chico rubio, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

Draco estaba petrificado y su cuerpo comenzaba a arder mientras sentía como su ano despedía un líquido caliente. "¡Oh, no!", pensó con horror, su celo... su celo estaba llegando, pero se suponía que al haber tomado la pócima de neutralización de subgénero eso no ocurriría hasta que el efecto comenzara a pasar, pero para eso aún faltaban alrededor de cinco meses a menos que... solo alcanzó a abrir grande los ojos antes de caer al suelo comenzando a retorcerse de dolor.

Harry se encontraba en su estudio intentando recomponerse del rechazo recién experimentado cuando llegó un intenso y dulce aroma a fresa. Claramente eran feromonas, feromonas de omega, lo que no se explicaba es de dónde diablos provenía.

Salió cubriéndose con un paño la nariz para evitar inhalar libremente, sabía que si lo hacía podría liberar su parte alfa y si que se encontraría en problemas.

― ¡Algo le ocurre a Draco! ―escuchó la voz de Dean que provenía de la entrada.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Vio al rubio tirado en el piso teniendo una especie de ataque.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―cuestionó arrodillándose a su lado―. Dean, llama a un sanador ahora mismo.

El chico asintió y se dirigió rápidamente a la chimenea para llamar por red flu.

― Él... ―Adrian se quedó a media frase.

― Está cambiando ―completó Luna.

En ese momento Harry fue consciente del resto de personas que lo rodeaban; Luna, Adrian, Fred, George y... Bill. El último despedía su aroma de alfa con tanta intensidad que de inmediato todos se dieron cuenta de que había entrado en celo.

—¡Aléjate de él, Potter! —amenazó.

Intentó acercarse a Harry, pero Fred le aturdió antes de que comenzara un enfrentamiento.

—Llevémoslo a una habitación —dijo George levitando al hombre.

Harry cerró con fuerza los ojos, intentando reprimir sus impulsos. Mantuvo la respiración agitada por algunos minutos hasta que se tranquilizó.

Vio a Draco recostado jadeante y agotado sobre la alfombra del salón.

Sus rasgos de omega habían regresado; su estrecha cintura, su baja estatura, su cabello largo, su nariz pequeña y respingada. Sus manos eran nuevamente pequeñas y delgadas y su piel había recuperado su suavidad.

Él y los betas se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que ante ellos tenían un hermosísimo omega de clase alta.

Harry sintió una sensación extraña instalarse en su estómago, por un instante una poderosa furia albergó su corazón. Sacudió todas esas malas sensaciones que amenazaban con apoderarse de su raciocinio y tomó a Draco en brazos, afortunadamente la fuerza de las feromonas había disminuido considerablemente o de lo contrario a esas alturas podría estar igual que el hermano de Fred y George.

Lo llevó hasta su habitación y lo depositó con cautela sobre la cama. Se aseguró que aún respirara, sin embargo, después de confirmarlo no disminuyó su preocupación, después de todo el rubio estaba inconsciente y algo extraño había pasado con su organismo. Jugueteó por un rato con los largos mechones de cabello apreciando su esplendida suavidad.

― La sanadora ha llegado.

Una joven bruja de cabello castaño y desalineado se anunció en el umbral, Harry inmediatamente le dio acceso.

— ¿Malfoy? —preguntó la bruja al entrar, luego negó con la cabeza.

"¿Malfoy?", también se preguntó el alfa. Los Malfoy eran una familia muy poderosa en Inglaterra, nunca los había conocido, pero si que había llegado a escuchar de ellos. Unos sangre pura prejuiciosos si le preguntaban.

Quiso quedarse en la habitación, pero la mujer le hizo esperar en el pasillo junto a todos los demás.

Varios minutos después la sanadora salió. Todos los presentes la miraron expectantes.

― ¿Y bien? ―animó Harry, se encontraba muy ansioso.

― Señor... Potter ¿Cierto? ―el alfa asintió―. Bien, señor Potter, realicé algunos hechizos de análisis sobre Malfoy. Al parecer ingirió una pócima bastante compleja, la llaman "Neutralizadora de subgénero", en teoría el efecto es de larga duración, pero algo anuló los efectos y él recuperó su estado natural.

― No estoy entendiendo nada ―Harry se encontraba completamente desconcertado.

― Lo que quiere decir es que ese rubio es un omega que tomó una pócima para reprimir sus instintos. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? ―Adrian intervino.

― Así es señor. Por los síntomas que el señor Potter amablemente me describió puedo sugerir que la anulación de los efectos se debió a causa de que Malfoy se encontró con su pareja destinada.

Harry no puedo reprimir un jadeo.

Adrian arqueó una ceja.

Dean y los gemelos se miraron asombrados.

No había que analizar demasiado para llegar a la conclusión de que Bill Weasley era la pareja destinada de Draco Malfoy. Por eso el chico había entrado en celo instantáneamente, por eso Bill se había sentido extraño y de no haber sido por la oportuna interrupción de los efectos de la poción a estas alturas alfa y omega ya estarían enlazándose.

― ¿Él estará bien? ―cuestionó Harry.

― Si, lo estará. Por los efectos de la poción tendrá que recuperar energías, su cuerpo aún esta sufriendo los estragos. Su organismo deberá restaurarse para que de nuevo funcione con normalidad, acorde a un omega, así que le suministré unas pociones, también necesitará mucho reposo, puedo asegurar que no despertará en varios días.

― De acuerdo, muchísimas gracias por su ayuda.

Todos caminaron rumbo a la chimenea, mientras la bruja seguía dando indicaciones y explicando algunas dudas que surgían en los betas.

Harry aprovechó para preguntar por el verdadero origen del rubio quedando abrumado al escuchar que Draco en realidad si era un Malfoy y este además era un omega.

Poco después de que la sanadora se despidiera, Bill despertó. Los gemelos le habían suministrado supresores para evitar despertar su celo.

Todos guardaron silencio al instante. Y Harry apretó fuerte la mandíbula. Le lanzó una mirada significante a los gemelos esperando que sacaran a su estúpido hermano de su casa. Pues para empezar ¿Por qué lo habían llevado si sabían que no toleraría un alfa en su presencia?

Fue así que Harry subió a la habitación de Draco para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano con delicadeza. Una serie de preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza. ¿Por qué Draco había querido ocultar su verdadera naturaleza? ¿Draco de verdad había encontrado a su destinado? ¿Quién era realmente Draco Riddle? No, Draco... Malfoy, ahora sabía su verdadero nombre, aparentemente la sanadora había estudiado con él en Hogwarts y se conocían, pero se cuestionaba si todos sus momentos a su lado habían sido reales o solo un montaje por parte del rubio.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―cuestionó al percibir el aroma del otro alfa.

― Quiero conocer a Draco ―respondió.

― Sal de la habitación ―gruñó comenzando a sentirse enfermo.

― ¿No me permitirás acercarme a quién por derecho es mío? ―rugió intentando ser intimidante.

― Draco no es de nadie ―se levantó de golpe, se posicionó frente al otro alfa de manera amenazadora―. Draco solamente pertenece a sí mismo. ¡Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te golpee hasta la inconsciencia!

Harry era un alfa de nivel seis y Bill también, si llegaban a pelear el azabache tendría más ventaja por ser más joven, pero sí que habría sangre por lo que decidió calmarse. Se retiró, por ahora, pero pronto volvería, cuando el pequeño rubio hubiera despertado y ya vería si Potter seguía impidiéndole verlo.

❀~✿

Pasaron alrededor de tres días y Draco aún no despertaba. La sanadora Granger asistió dos veces más para revisarlo en ese tiempo, solo para asegurarse de que Draco se estaba recuperando correctamente.

En todo ese tiempo, Harry no se había separado ni un solo momento del omega, incluso dormía en un sofá que instaló al lado de la cama, pendiente del momento en que despertara.

― Harry ―Thomas entró a la habitación, irrumpiendo por primera vez en ese lugar, el moreno giró a verlo―, tu madre se encuentra al teléfono.

El alfa hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero asintió y salió de la habitación.

Varios minutos después volvió, su rostro parecía angustiado.

― Padre está agonizando ―informó y Dean le apretó el hombro―. Mi madre quiere que este presente lo más pronto posible.

― Tendré que comprarte un traslador.

― No quiero dejar a Draco.

― Es difícil de creer que precisamente tú terminarías encariñándote con un omega.

Harry gruñó inconforme.

― Draco va a estar bien, yo lo cuidaré mientras tú te encargas de los asuntos de tu padre.

― Te lo encargo.

A pesar de que Harry cedió en dejar a Draco a cargo de su amigo se fue profundamente preocupado, pero no podía dejar a su madre sola en un momento tan complicado para ella. Iba a perder a su esposo, su pareja de toda la vida iba, indudablemente tenía que estar a su lado.

Dos días después de que el alfa se fuera, Draco despertó.

― Draco, ¿Cómo te sientes?

El omega se sentía aturdido, una ola de recuerdos vinieron de golpe a su cabeza.

― ¡Harry! ―sin embargo, eso es lo primero que pudo decir.

― Harry tuvo que salir del país, pero volverá pronto, tú solo preocúpate por recuperarte.

❀~✿

Los días pasaron y poco a poco Draco fue estableciéndose por completo hasta que al fin recuperó su antigua personalidad.

Se paseaba por la casa en espera del regreso de Harry. Dean le había asegurado que regresaría en poco tiempo y entonces podrían hablar sobre su situación, también le confirmó que el alfa no estaba molesto con él, que incluso le había cuidado por varios días, velando su sueño. Y Draco quiso creer, pero todo se fue al traste cuando Adrian Pucey decidió hacerle una visita.

Ese día Dean había salido a arreglar unos asuntos relacionados con la ausencia de Harry.

Pucey apareció en la entrada fingiendo preocupación por su salud.

― ¿Seguro te encuentras totalmente recuperado? ―cuestionó con inocencia.

― Si, me encuentro bien ―sonrió para reafirmar la veracidad de su respuesta.

― ¿Entonces por qué no has vuelto a casa?

― ¿Eh? ―abrió grande sus ojos al no entender la pregunta del castaño.

― Si, te pregunté la razón por la que no te has ido de casa de Harry. Digo... sabes de antemano que Harry odia tener cerca a los omegas, no querrás importunarlo con tu presencia.

Draco retorció sus manos.

― ¡Oh! No te lo han dicho.

― ¿Decirme qué cosa? ―cuestionó con curiosidad.

― Que Harry se fue de la casa para permitir que te recuperes tranquilamente, porque obviamente no puede mantenerse al lado de ti, sacrificó su comodidad porque después de todo es una persona muy amable. Pero comprenderás que no puedes seguir abusando por más tiempo.

― Dean me dijo que salió del país.

― Dean es amable, lógico que no quería lastimarte diciendo toda la verdad.

Draco enrojeció, sintió que sus ojos picaban y bajó la mirada para ocultar su tristeza.

Adrian tenía razón, a estas alturas Harry ya lo debería estar odiando por engañarlo y por ser un simple omega.

El castaño sonrió triunfante. El día en que Draco había caído inconsciente, supo que mientras ese rubio estuviera de por medio jamás tendría una oportunidad con el alfa. Él había conocido primero a Harry, él se había enamorado primero y no iba a permitir que un niño bonito viniera y le quitara lo que por derecho era suyo.

― Empacaré mis cosas y hoy mismo saldré de la casa. Tienes razón, no puedo seguir importunando a Harry.

Así lo hizo, una vez Pucey salió de Grimmaul Place se dirigió a su habitación donde reunió sus cosas. Se puso una capa que ocultaba su aspecto de omega, encogió su equipaje y se lo guardó en la bolsa. Salió de la casa con lagrimas empañando su visión, pero no se permitió llorar. Tragó con fuerza sintiendo un fuerte nudo en la garganta y salió de la casa con rumbo desconocido.

❀~✿

Harry volvió de Estados Unidos casi un mes y medio después de haberse ido. Una vez arregló todos los asuntos de su padre regresó a Londres porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Draco y el amor que había descubierto sentía por ese divino rubio.

Llegando a Grimmauld Place, lo primero que hizo es correr al tercer piso y entrar a la habitación que por dos meses había ocupado Draco. Abrió de golpe, quedando estático al encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que no había nadie allí.

― ¡Draco! ―gritó comenzando a buscar en las otras habitaciones.

Al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte llamó a Dean, esperando que él supiera donde se hallaba.

"Voy para allá", había dicho Thomas al escucharlo tan alterado.

Mientras tanto, el alfa no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro, revisando nuevamente una a una todas las habitaciones. Se detuvo de golpe al encontrarse en medio del pasillo con Adrian. Dean iba subiendo las escaleras apresuradamente.

― ¡Hola, Harry! ―saludó el joven beta― ¿Cómo fue el viaje?

― ¿Dónde está Draco? ―cuestionó obviando por completo el saludo de Adrian.

― ¡Oh, el omega! ―escupió indiferente―. Se fue.

Soltó como si nada.

― ¿Qué? ―exclamó el alfa reteniendo la ira que comenzaba a rasguñar desde el fondo de su ser.

Dean bajó la mirada avergonzado por haberle fallado a su amigo, pero al final el omega estaba sano, solo que había decidido abandonar a Harry por Bill, no era su culpa ¿O si?

― Se fue, con el hermano de Fred y George, por cierto. No me lo podía creer cuando me dijeron que efectivamente son destinados, pero se veían tan felices juntos que me causó un poco de envidia.

Harry comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, algo dentro de él se había quebrado. Podría ser su orgullo de alfa al ser rechazado por un omega o quizá era su estúpido corazón enamorado que se acababa de romper.

― No, él no...

Se negaba a creerlo.

― Según recuerdo, el efecto de la pócima que consumió se rompió cuando encontró a su alfa destinado. Es uno de los puntos negativos de una poción oscura como esa. Sabía que no se podía confiar en ese chico, mira que engañarnos, sumándole que usó magia oscura...

Harry ya no quiso escuchar, se apresuró a llegar a su habitación y puso un hechizo de privacidad.

Tenía que pensar. Relajarse y asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. 


	8. DE VUELTA A CASA

_CAPÍTULO_ _VIII_ _: DE VUELTA A_ _CASA_ _O LO QUE HARRY DESCUBRIÓ_

Lucius caminó directamente a la guarida de los elfos. Tom lo seguía en silencio, esperando esclarecer pronto la razón del extraño comportamiento de su esposo.

— ¡Dobby! —gritó— ¿Dónde está Dobby?

Los elfos miraron asustados a su amo.

— Hace varios días que no lo vemos —se atrevió a decir uno.

— ¡Dobby! —volvió a gritar— ¡Ese mal nacido elfo!

— Lucius, tranquilízate y explícate —ordenó Tom.

El alfa se dirigió a su despacho, seguido por el omega.

Al cerrar la puerta hubo un momento de silencio.

— Averigüé dónde estuvo Draco hace un mes. Una camarera en un horrible lugar me dijo que se hospedó un rubio, al principio me pareció que no se trataba de él puesto que aunque las características coincidían al parecer se trataba de un beta. Sin embargo, cambié de opinión cuando la joven mencionó que el rubio venía acompañado de un elfo.

Tom torció la boca comprendiendo.

— Solo Dobby es lo suficientemente torpe como para hacer todo lo que Draco le haya pedido. Ese elfo nunca obedeció a nadie, excepto a nuestro hijo.

— Pero... Dobby estaba aquí hace unos días.

— Ya sé, pero si estuvo con él, quiere decir que lo sigue cuidando, por lo que significa que sabe dónde se encuentra.

— Tenemos que atrapar a Dobby —exclamó Tom— para encontrar a Draco.

❀~✿

Mientras caminaba por las calles pensaba en qué hacer; si volver a casa o buscar la manera de preparar nuevamente la poción y comenzar de cero sintió una mano que cubría su boca y otra que sujetaba sus brazos. Trató de defenderse pero era bastante débil, un simple omega.

― Tranquilo ―susurró alguien a su oído ―, soy yo, Astoria, tengo que hablar contigo.

Astoria y Draco se instalaron en un parque cercano. La alfa le platicó lo que había ocurrido desde que se fue.

— Te estuve espiando en estos días —confesó después de su relato.

— ¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme? —cuestionó abriendo grande los ojos.

— Hace un tiempo que le saqué la información a Dobby y te hemos estado cuidando desde entonces.

— Eso es...

— Ese hombre... el músico, te has enamorado de él ¿Cierto? —lo dijo afirmando más que cuestionando.

Draco enrojeció. Bajó la mirada avergonzado de que su ahora constatado enamoramiento fuera tan evidente.

— Yo pienso que él...

— ¡No quiero hablar de eso! —interrumpió frustrado.

— Está bien, ahora debo decirte algo más —dijo la chica tomándose las manos en forma nerviosa.

— ¿Qué es?

— Draco...

― ¡Padre! ―exclamó Draco sorprendido―. ¿Pero... cómo? —miró a Astoria, ella le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa.

― Astoria confesó todo.

Draco cerró los ojos, esperaba que el castigo de Dobby no fuera muy severo. Al menos a su hermana no le había ido tan mal (aparentemente).

❀~✿

Draco llegó a la mansión sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban.

El encuentro con su padre no había sido tan malo, pero esa solo era la primera parte... aún venía lo peor.

Tom estaba de pie en el umbral. Se mantenía de brazos cruzados, mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

Draco caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente a él.

Al ver que su madre se movía cerró los ojos con fuerza. Abriéndolos casi al instante sintiendo unos cariñosos brazos envolviendo su cuerpo.

Se sintió tan aliviado de que su madre lo recibiera de manera tan cariñosa que solo pudo sonreír y corresponder al abrazo.

❀~✿

― Tú eres mi pareja destinada ―el rubio mantenía la mirada en un punto distante, pero oía perfectamente todo lo que le decía―, acéptame por favor.

Bill Weasley había aparecido una semana después en la mansión.

Draco no estaba seguro de qué contestar, por un lado estaba su enamoramiento por Harry y luego estaba el hecho de que ser pareja sería imposible. Aunado a eso, Bill Weasley era su pareja destinada y él siempre había deseado encontrar a su otra mitad, tal como lo había hecho su hermanita.

— No lo sé, necesito pensarlo.

El pelirrojo asintió.

Después del acontecimiento en casa de Potter un par de semanas atrás, Bill no había podido dejar de pensar en su encuentro con el rubio.

Esperó un tiempo a que Draco se recuperara. Sin embargo, al no poderles sacar mucha información a sus hermanos, no supo nada del rubio hasta algunos días después.

Los había escuchado decir que Draco había abandonado la casa de Harry, que no sabían dónde podría estar, pero él intuyó rápidamente que debía haber vuelto a su enorme mansión en Wiltshire.

Afortunadamente tuvo razón.

En un principio, cuando se presentó en el lugar, solo tenía en mente conocer al omega, convivir con él y descubrir poco a poco como operaba eso de las parejas destinada, no obstante, cuando el chico salió a recibirlo, teniéndolo tan cerca y percibiendo su dulce aroma a fresas no pudo evitar pedirle matrimonio.

Y he aquí el momento en que Draco le pedía tiempo para pensar. Eso solo significaba que tenía una pequeña oportunidad de ser aceptado, por lo que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, así apareciera Harry Potter y le intentara quitar al omega.

Se despidió de la manera más educada que pudo y volvió a Londres.

❀~✿

— ¿Qué es lo que quería ese hombre? —cuestionó Astoria entrando al salón.

— Para qué me lo preguntas. Crees que no sé que estuvieron escuchando tras la puerta.

Astoria enrojeció y miró hacia la puerta. Sus padres aparecieron.

— Tori, ve a tu habitación —ordenó Lucius—. Tenemos que hablar con Draco.

— Claro, lo que digas —espetó ella. A pesar de que quería quedarse y escuchar todo lo que le dirían a su hermano siempre obedecía a su padre, esta vez no sería la excepción.

— Un Weasley —comenzó su padre segundos después de que la alfa los dejara.

— Bueno, si... —quiso explicar el joven omega.

— ¡Silencio! —Tom miró de mal modo a su esposo.

— Tranquilízate, Lucius, gritas como mandrágora —exclamó acercándose al omega mas joven.

El aludido quedó estupefacto, su pareja jamás le había hablado de ese modo.

— Vamos, Draco —Tom tomó a su hijo por los hombros—. Te llevaré a tu habitación.

Minutos más tarde, cuando Draco ya dormía en su cómoda cama el alfa se atrevió a cuestionar el comportamiento de Tom.

— ¡Un Weasley! —exclamó de nuevo.

— Dijiste que jamás mencionaríamos ese apellido en esta casa.

— Eso lo dije antes de saber que mi hijo... ¡No voy a decirlo!

— Aunque no lo digas, es una realidad que debemos afrontar.

— Pero esa familia está conformada de montones y montones de generaciones en la ruina.

— Si, es cierto —el omega quedó en silencio, como meditando las palabras que diría a continuación—. ¿Y cuál es el problema?

Lucius puso cara de estar conversando con un completo desconocido. Su sorpresa y desconcierto perturbaron por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, su rostro impasible.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Hablas como un traidor cualquiera.

En ese momento Tom se paró frente a Lucius. Enfrentándolo por primera vez dijo con voz fuerte y firme:

— ¡Lucius Malfoy, no estoy dispuesto a perder de nuevo a mi hijo!

El aludido se puso pálido y asintió. Su esposo aún siendo omega demostraba ser una persona fuerte y decidida.

A pesar de los años y lo mucho que Lucius había sometido a su pareja, el tiempo demostraba que Tom Riddle se revelaría incluso al alfa con el único propósito de defender los intereses de sus vástagos.

❀~✿

Cuando Harry anunció su retorno a Londres, Lily le pidió que antes de que partiera le concediera un poco de su tiempo para hablar.

El alfa se sorprendió y se sintió descolocado, pero accedió.

Su madre le había explicado que no podía dejarlo ir sin antes haber resuelto sus problemas y haber aclarado muchos de los malentendidos que existían en su familia.

Desde que James se negara a apoyar a su hijo, ella había velado por su bienestar aún cuando no pudiera hacer mucho por él. Es cierto, que al ser omega tenía menor voto en lo que respectaba a muchos aspectos de la familia Potter, pero si había algo que jamás permitió es que su esposo dejara completamente desamparado a su único hijo. Además, cuando Harry había comenzando a mostrarse molesto e indiferente con ellos, comprendió que en algún momento tenía que hablar con él seriamente, solo que al principio no lo consideró lo suficientemente maduro para comprender y después su hijo se había alejado tanto que ahora temía que su charla hubiera llegado demasiado tarde.

Y ahí estaba Lily, sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala, sonriendo tranquila como solía hacerlo, mientras que Harry solamente buscaba la oportunidad para salir huyendo.

— Tu padre y yo —comenzó a decir—, nos casamos porque nos amábamos —Harry la miró mal—. Todo este tiempo tuviste una idea equivocada de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros.

— Tu amigo...

Comenzó el moreno, pero su madre negó con la cabeza, impidiéndole que siguiera hablando.

— Claro que nos queríamos, era un amor fraternal. Prometimos casarnos si no encontrábamos a nuestra pareja destinada —comenzó a reír ante lo dicho—. Era una estupidez de niños.

— ¿Una estupidez de niños? —exclamó enfadado.

— Si, una estupidez. Más tarde yo conocí a James y él conoció a su pareja... su pareja destinada.

— ¡Mientes!

— Por supuesto que no. Lo que tú escuchaste en aquella ocasión no era la versión completa de lo que realmente ocurrió en mi época de colegio.

«Severus, era mi mejor amigo. Hicimos una promesa, nos casaríamos si nunca encontrábamos a nuestra pareja destinada. Aunque James no lo era yo me enamoré de él y mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos. Por su parte, Severus, si encontró a su pareja. Era un compañero nuestro, de un grado superior, pero el alfa ya estaba comprometido así que lo rechazó, por eso sufrió tanto en ese tiempo.

— Pero tu amigo era beta —refutó Harry.

— Así es —asintió la pelirroja repetidas veces—. Originalmente era Omega, pero después del rechazo trabajó arduamente hasta que logró convertirse en beta.

Harry ladeó la cabeza, no comprendiendo bien.

— Hay una pócima. Es magia oscura —el pelinegro sintió algo retorcerse en su estómago—. Le llaman _la poción neutralizadora de subgénero_.

«Severus siendo un genio en pociones logró que el efecto fuera permanente y con ello rompió por completo el destino que le fue marcado.

A partir de allí, Harry escuchó con mucha atención las palabras de su madre. Comprendiendo poco a poco lo que de verdad había ocurrido.

Al finalizar, pidió perdón a su madre por todo lo mal que se había comportado, a pesar de eso Lily Potter le aclaró que ella era la que pedía ser perdonada por no haber hablado antes.

— Madre —Lily lo miró con sus enormes ojos verdes llenos de brillo—, me he enamorado.

La mujer se acercó a abrazarlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry sonrió sinceramente.

— ¿Quién es ella?

— Él —dijo sin dejar de sonreír—. Es un omega. Por mi idiotez no quería aceptarlo, pero indudablemente estoy infinitamente enamorado de él. Al volver a Londres pienso pedirle matrimonio. Ya ha encontrado a su pareja destinada, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para conquistarlo.

— Estoy de acuerdo.

Dijo la omega con voz firme y llena de sincera alegría.

— Cho...

— No tienes porque preocuparte. Hablaré con sus padres, estoy segura de que lo comprenderán. 

— Gracias, mamá.

En vez de usar traslador, compró un boleto de avión, necesitaba tiempo antes de comenzar su nueva vida, con su nueva versión. Un Harry con ideas y sentimientos distintos.

Durante el viaje a Inglaterra, Harry tuvo mucho en qué pensar. Recordar el pasado era doloroso, pero debía hacerlo; perdonar y ser perdonado. Así es como al llegar a Londres, tenía una nueva convicción, una forma diferente de ver la vida.

❀~✿

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Bill se presentara en la mansión proponiéndole matrimonio. En todo ese tiempo no había día en que el pelirrojo no llegara y pasara tiempo a su lado con el único propósito de conquistarlo.

Draco, por alguna extraña razón, comenzaba a sentirse triste. Tenía una sensación de que en su interior existía una profunda oscuridad que cada día lo consumía más y más.

Tal vez su pena se debía a que no se había dignado a aceptar a su pareja destinada. Existía la documentación de casos en que las personas llegaban a alejarse tanto de sus parejas que terminaban por sentirse desolados. Eso posiblemente le estaba ocurriendo a él.

Fue exactamente un mes después de haber salido de Grimmauld Place número 12 que haciendo uso de toda su convicción aceptó la propuesta que por enésima vez le hacía el mayor de los Weasley. 

― De acuerdo, está bien ―susurró desviando la mirada.

Bill se atrevió a darle un corto beso en la mejilla.

Draco se sintió aún más desolado.


	9. EL PROMETIDO

_CAPÍTULO_ _IX_ _: EL PROMETIDO O CÓMO ES QUE DRACO SE RESIGNÓ A SU DESTINO_

— Dean —llamó uno de los gemelos—, tenemos que llamar a un sanador.

— Si amigo —secundó el otro—, la última vez que nos permitió entrar a su habitación... no se veía nada bien.

El aludido se frotó la barbilla pensando en la situación actual.

— Nosotros no queríamos que terminara así.

— Solo trajimos a Bill para que nos ayudara a sacar unas cosas de la bodega.

— ¡Ni siquiera iba a entrar a la casa! —exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos estaban bastante afligidos. Ellos no tenían la intención de afectar de una manera tan grave al líder de su banda. Lo apreciaban demasiado.

— Lo sé chicos. No tienen porque sentirse culpables, después de todo ustedes no sabían que en casa teníamos a un omega y mucho menos que iba a resultar ser el destinado de su hermano.

— Y muchísimo menos que Harry terminaría enamorado de él —agregó George.

— ¡Hola! —se escuchó la voz de Luna desde la chimenea.

Últimamente todos usaban la magia en esa casa —ya sin temor a que Harry les reprendiera— había cosas mas importantes en que pensar.

— ¡Estamos en la sala! —gritó Dean.

— Hola chicos —saludó la rubia con una reverencia—, aquí está esta chica, la que ayudó a Draco, se llama Hermione —todos miraron a la castaña—, la traje para que vea a Harry.

— Eres genial, Luna —expresó Fred sonriendo.

Todos saludaron a la bruja y la dirigieron a la habitación del alfa. Pero apenas estaban por llamarlo cuando el hombre les gritó que no deseaba ver a nadie, que todos se largaran y lo dejaran en paz.

— Esto está muy mal —expresó Hermione más para sí.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Dean con preocupación.

— Aparentemente el señor Potter se encuentra deprimido, además de que sus feromonas están al límite, es como si llamara a su omega.

Los betas se miraron entre sí con el ceño fruncido.

La chica les explicó que había leído sobre casos extraños en los que los alfas llegaban a perder a su pareja y se sumergían en una profunda depresión. Obviamente por la falta de alimentos y el desgaste la persona en cuestión terminaba pereciendo.

— Pero... todo esto es por Draco —señaló Dean— y Draco ya ha encontrado a su pareja, es el hermano de Fred y George.

Los pelirrojos asintieron.

— ¿Están seguros? —cuestionó la rubia.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

❀~✿

Draco y Bill se encontraban sentados, uno al lado del otro mirando con atención a Lucius Malfoy.

― No lo puedo permitir ―exclamó el alfa mayor mientras apretaba con fuerza su bastón.

Tom a su lado se mantenía en silencio.

― Señor ―comenzó a hablar Bill―. Draco es mi pareja destinada, por mucho que usted se niegue él ya me ha aceptado y su lado omega también lo ha hecho. Solo estoy tomándome la consideración de pedir formalmente su mano.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos con furia.

― ¿Es eso cierto, Draco? ―cuestionó el hombre.

Draco susurró un "si" y bajó la mirada.

Hace un mes que había abandonado Grimmauld Place y había aceptado a Bill como su pareja, hace casi dos meses que había visto por última vez a Harry. Sonrió mentalmente al imaginárselo buscando por su cuenta en su guardarropa pensando en qué ponerse para alguna reunión sin tener éxito, lo visualizó en su estudio tratando de componer una nueva canción, fantaseó con un Harry intentando cocinar por su cuenta.

Y de pronto la amargura invadió su corazón. Si, seguramente Harry continuaba con su vida de manera normal, como si el beta falso nunca hubiera existido en su vida. Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿¡Qué tanto se había enojado que hasta salió del país con tal de no verlo!?

Definitivamente ese beso que habían compartido había sido el peor de su vida. Ya se imaginaba a Potter prácticamente vomitando al darse cuenta de que en realidad había besado a un omega.

Si, la mejor decisión era contraer matrimonio con su pareja destinada. Iba a ser feliz, muy feliz al lado de Bill, porque una pareja destinada jamás le lastimaría.

― ¿Draco? ―parpadeó varias veces para salir del ensueño.

― ¿Sí? ―preguntó ruborizándose un poco, no había querido parecer desinteresado.

― Tu padre decía que debemos casarnos los más pronto posible.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―de nuevo se ruborizó al mostrarse tan alarmado y poco satisfecho con la propuesta.

― Estuviste por dos meses viviendo en la casa de un alfa sin la compañía de un chaperón, ¿Qué crees que la gente pensará de ti? Nadie conoce las verdaderas condiciones en las que estuviste residiendo en ese lugar ―explicó Lucius―. En cierta forma, debemos agradecerle al joven Weasley que te acepte aún con esa mancha en tu vida.

Draco se retorció incomodo en su lugar y apretó fuerte los labios. Si ellos supieras que Harry y él... ¡En fin! No valía la pena recordarlo.

❀~✿

Pasaron los días más rápido de lo que había imaginado; los preparativos no se hicieron esperar y en poco tiempo Tom había logrado tener todo listo para el día más importante de su primogénito omega. Draco por su parte se mantuvo indiferente a la situación, algunas veces su madre lo llamaba para pedirle opinión sobre alguna cosa, pero él siempre le recordaba que confiaba plenamente en sus decisiones y que con lo que sea que decidiera él estaría de acuerdo. 

Justo cuando faltaba una semana para que se llevara a cabo la boda unos sentimientos de ansiedad, tristeza y depresión se agolparon en su corazón, así que se encerró en su armario y comenzó a descolgar todas sus túnicas de gala. Como no era suficiente se arrastró hasta su cama y jaló todas las sabanas. Reunió hasta el último calcetín de los cajones y los acomodó de tal manera que pudiera acurrucarse en el centro.

¡Extrañaba a Harry! Ese era un hecho y no podía evitar pensar en él, en todos sus momentos juntos, en su hermosa sonrisa, sus bellos ojos y sobre todo su gentileza. Se hizo un ovillo entre sus ropas y sollozó deseando con todas sus fuerzas volver a respirar el dulce aroma de pino silvestre que emitía el hombre. Solo ahora, con sus instintos omegas operando al cien por ciento se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le atraía Harry, no solo se había enamorado de él, su parte omega también lo había aceptado, sin embargo, su amor no podía ser. Bien se lo había dicho Pucey, Harry se había alejado porque no soportaba estar a su lado, Harry solo había mostrado interés en él porque creía que era un beta y ahora que había descubierto la verdad se olvidaría para siempre de su existencia.

Así lo encontró Tom, oculto en su armario, anidando aún cuando no había entrado en celo. El omega hizo una mueca de preocupación y arrugó el entrecejo.

― ¿Draco, te encuentras bien? ―rodó los ojos al escucharse preguntar algo tan estúpido, era obvio que su hijo no se encontraba bien.

Draco había anidado sin estar en celo ni estar embarazado, eso solo podía significar que se sentía deprimido.

― ¿Mamá? ―llamó Draco al escuchar la voz de Tom.

― Aquí estoy mi vida ―exclamó el omega mayor. Abrió las puertas del armario y se adentró para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Se quedaron un buen rato juntos; Draco sintiendo la protección que le proporcionaba su madre y Tom inquieto. Si el rubio estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio con su pareja destinada no tenía sentido que el omega se sumergiera en un estado de tristeza. El hecho, solo significaba que Draco estaba sufriendo por algo y dudó que su matrimonio con Weasley fuera la decisión correcta.

Mientras tanto en Londres...

Hace semanas que Harry no salía de su habitación, se la pasaba encerrado abrazando su guitarra, en ocasiones se podía escuchar que tocaba notas sin sentido.

Dean estaba realmente preocupado, porque antes que su representante, era su amigo. Habían estudiado juntos en el Colegio Ilvermorny*, fueron seleccionados en la misma casa donde se hicieron mejores amigos y con el paso del tiempo su amistad se fue fortaleciendo.

Por eso es que no podía permitir que su amigo echara toda su carrera por la borda, había trabajado tan duro para hacerse de un nombre en el mundo muggle que sinceramente no estaba bien que lo abandonara todo por un omega que los había engañado.

Con la firme decisión de sacar a Harry de su encierro, tomó su varita y comenzó a susurrar hechizos para tirar las protecciones que el alfa había levantado. Le llevó largo rato, pues Harry era poderoso.

Al entrar a la habitación, jadeó al ver el estado tan deplorable en que se encontraba el alfa.

Sentado de piernas cruzados en el suelo y con la mirada perdida. La barba le había crecido considerablemente. El brillo de sus ojos verdes se había perdido y su cuerpo se veía desmadejado.

― ¡Diablos, Harry! ―susurró Dean.

Harry tocaba su guitarra favorita mientras susurraba una canción**. Thomas jamás la había escuchado por lo que rápidamente supo que era una reciente composición por parte del alfa.

Se quedó de pie escuchando con atención.

_Siempre lo mismo._

_Tan triste._

_Ah, incluso te herí._

_Y yo tan solo..._

_huí..._

_...con mi egoísmo._

_Los sentimientos por ti._

_¿Por qué son tan dolorosos?_

_Ciertamente..._

_...te herí._

_Y te perdí..._

_por mi miedo._

La canción que interpretaba era realmente triste, tremendamente triste y desgarradora. Se sintió culpable al pensar que esa era la mejor composición hecha por el moreno hasta ahora. Qué deprimente era saber que tuvo que llegar a eso para crear una obra tan majestuosa.

_¿Tomarás mi mano..._

_...cierto?_

_Mañana seguramente..._

_...tus sentimientos estarán lejos._

Draco Malfoy ya no era del agrado de Dean, por el simple hecho de haber elegido a Bill sobre Harry. Era cierto que su amigo tenía sus defectos, nadie era perfecto en la vida, y aunque siempre se mostraba bruto e indiferente, en el fondo era una magnifica persona. Por eso es que no se explicaba como es que el rubio se había ido con un completo desconocido. 

A pesar del desagrado que el omega le provocaba era consciente de que sería el único que lograría llenar ese vacío que siempre había acompañado a su amigo. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era obvio que Draco representaba algo más que un simple capricho para el alfa. En el tiempo en que Malfoy estuvo trabajando para ellos, Harry había cambiado radicalmente; sonreía con más frecuencia y sus ojos brillaban como dos gemas divinas.

Harry estaba completamente perdido y enamorado. 

Ahora era el momento de ayudar a Harry, salvarlo de sí mismo y solo había una manera de lograrlo, sabía que la noticia que soltaría a continuación sería un fuerte golpe para el moreno, pero también lo sacaría de su ensimismamiento.

― Draco Malfoy va a casarse con Bill esta misma tarde.

Harry continuó cantando.

_Es cierto, nunca cambiará..._

_Te amo._

_Mañana seguramente..._

_...no podré verte._

_Es cierto, nunca cambiará..._

_Te amo._

Bill Weasley no le caía mal, pero saber que al contraer matrimonio con Malfoy la vida de su amigo estaría arruinada por completo lo arrojó a tomar medidas drásticas.

¡Al diablo con las parejas destinadas! ¡Al diablo con su estúpido amigo! Le iba a joder la vida a Weasley y de paso evitaría que su amigo continuara sufriendo.

― Harry, tienes que ir a Wiltshire. No puedes permitir que Draco se case con ese imbécil. ¿Recuerdas lo que siempre decía? Un alfa siempre abusa de su poder y somete a un omega, eso es lo que hará Bill con Draco. ¿Vas a permitirlo? ¿Vas a permitir que sufra por el resto de su vida? —cierto, mintió con respecto a Bill, por supuesto que el pelirrojo no sería capaz de maltratar a un omega, pero más valía rescatar a su amigo que beneficiar al hermano de sus amigos.

El alfa se quedó en silencio. La guitarra reposaba en el hueco que se formaba entre sus piernas, silenciosa y quieta tal como su dueño.

― Harry Potter siempre ha sido un alfa distinto, tú siempre has logrado lo imposible y esta vez estoy seguro de que puedes cambiar el destino.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Harry volvió a tocar unas notas y susurró:

_Caminaremos juntos..._

_el futuro no está predestinado._

_Seguimos caminando juntos_

_hacia el futuro en el cual tú estás..._

Dean sonrió complacido.

― Prepararé la ducha, no puedes presentarte así a una boda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El Colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería es la escuela mágica de Estados Unidos de América, localizada al noreste del país.
> 
> ** La canción que interpreta Harry en este capítulo es una versión en español de la canción "Cassis", de la banda The Gazette.


	10. LA BODA

_CAPÍTULO X: LA BODA O CÓMO ES QUE HARRY POTTER SE ROBÓ AL NOVIO_

Una noche antes de la boda, Astoria se apareció en su habitación.

Se recostaron uno junto al otro sobre la cama y permanecieron así por varios minutos u horas, simplemente mirando el decorado del techo. En realidad ninguno de los dos pensó en eso, simplemente querían aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba para convivir, para reafirmar su hermandad, recordando su niñez. 

De pronto la chica giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

― ¿Qué? ―cuestionó sin voltear a ver a su hermana.

― ¿Lo amas? ―el omega permaneció en silencio por varios minutos.

― No lo sé ―admitió―, se supone que es mi pareja des...

― No me refería a él ―interrumpió la alfa.

Esta vez Draco la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Tragó la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca y regresó su mirada al techo.

― No sé de qué me hablas.

Si, fingió no tener idea de a quién se refería su hermana, pero tenía tanto miedo de decir en voz alta eso que no dejaba de gritar su corazón que decidió no hablar de ello ni siquiera con su hermana. Admitirlo sería su ruina, se desmoronaría y no estaba dispuesto a echar a perder su futuro a tan solo unas cuantas horas de su boda.

― Sabes a que...

― De verdad, no lo sé y en serio te ruego que no vuelvas a siquiera pensarlo.

Astoria lo miró sorprendida, pero aceptó la petición de su hermano, así que asintió. 

Poco después ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

❀~✿

Faltaban pocas horas para que se llevara a cabo la ceremonia. Y Draco, más que nervioso se encontraba aterrorizado. No podía evitar pensar una y otra vez si estaba haciendo lo correcto. "Claro, si, es lo correcto", pensaba cada cinco minutos. William Weasley era su alfa, su otra mitad, con él el efecto de la pócima neutralizadora de subgénero se había roto, esa era la prueba más evidente de que era su destino estar juntos.

Escuchó el llamado de los elfos quienes un instante después aparecieron con la túnica nupcial y otros accesorios que usaría.

Se ofrecieron para asistirlo, pero él se negó y los ahuyentó de su habitación. Poco después apareció Tom a quien no podía echar como a los elfos así que se resignó a que le ayudara a vestirse.

― Hijo ―comenzó a decir mientras peinaba con destreza los largos cabellos rubios de su vástago―, dentro de poco unirás tu vida a tu pareja destinada.

Draco asintió.

― ¿Y entonces por qué no te veo feliz?

Draco se ruborizó levemente y se mojó los labios con la lengua. 

Era evidente que ambos omegas estaban pensando en el acontecimiento de días atrás, cuando Draco había construido un nido en su armario con la intención de consolarse a sí mismo.

― Estoy feliz ―dijo mostrándole su mejor sonrisa, sonrisa que resultaba encantadora pero no tenía ni un poco de calidez.

― ¿Estás completamente seguro de que quieres casarte con ese hombre?

― Seguro ―respondió entregándole a su padre una peineta de plata.

― ¿Seguro? ¿Seguro? ―mencionó Tom como en broma, Draco asintió― Aún podemos llamar a los Longbottom...

― ¡Mamá! ―rezongó riendo.

― De acuerdo, no insistiré más.

Ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas y en poco tiempo dejaron de lado el tema para concentrarse completamente en dejar al rubio deslumbrante.

Horas más tarde los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Era el momento y cuando Lucius irrumpió en su habitación, supo que ya no había marcha atrás.

Bajaron lentamente. Él se aferraba al brazo de su padre de manera inconsciente, sintiendo por última vez la calidez y protección que el hombre le proporcionaba.

Caminó por un sendero de flores blancas, al final del camino ya lo esperaba Bill vestido con una túnica escarlata, se veía elegante y muy atractivo. Tenía una sonrisa enorme pintada en el rostro y aunque Draco intentó corresponder no pudo lograrlo, se sintió mal por eso.

La ceremonia comenzó. Todos en silencio escuchaban las palabras del enviado del ministerio. Draco sentía que su estómago se revolvía y la mano de Weasley sosteniendo la suya no ayudaba a apaciguar la sensación.

"Me voy a desmayar", pensó con horror, "me voy a desmayar", repitió, su cabeza daba vueltas. "Creo que voy a vomitar. Les diré que se detengan, solo necesito un minuto para...".

― ¡DETENGAN LA BODA!

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Draco cerró los ojos unos instantes agradeciendo a quien sea que había interrumpido... ¡Interrumpido!

Se giró de inmediato y jadeó al reconocer unos intensos ojos verdes y una desalineada cabellera azabache.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó, sus enormes ojos grises miraban con expectación al moreno.

― ¿Recuerdas que te dije que odiaba a los alfas porque no son capaces de reprimir sus instintos?

Draco asintió una vez.

― Ahora me doy cuenta de que lo único que odiaba era el hecho de que yo no he sido lo suficientemente valiente para aceptar mis propios sentimientos. Soy un completo cobarde, tengo miedo a ser lastimado, pero quiero enmendar mis errores, quiero ser una persona diferente, pensé mucho en lo de la pareja destinada ―Harry resopló y sonrió ligeramente de lado. ― ¡Es una completa tontería!

Astoria y Pansy abrieron grande la boca, ese hombre estaba diciendo que su relación no valía nada.

― ¡Obviamente no se refiere a ustedes! ―señaló Tom.

― Claro, no me refiero a ustedes ―confirmó Harry mirando a la familia Malfoy por un momento, luego volvió su atención al chico rubio―. Draco, sé que has encontrado a tu pareja destinada y ya sé que en teoría no puedes ir contra tus instintos, lo cual significa que tu parte omega te obliga a aceptarlo como tu pareja, pero yo me... yo quiero decirte que te amo.

Todos los presentes jadearon.

― Te amo Draco, seas beta, omega o incluso alfa, te amo por quién eres y mi corazón, mi alma... yo por completo soy tuyo, te pertenezco Draco y si me aceptas te prometo que siempre te amaré, siempre te valoraré y, sobre todo, nunca te haré llorar.

Draco estaba completamente anonadado. Esa era la confesión más maravillosa del mundo, estaba seguro que a ningún omega en la historia se le habían confesado de una manera tan romántica.

― Yo...

Comenzó a decir.

― A ver, a ver ―fue interrumpido por Bill que se interpuso entre ambos―; eso estuvo muy lindo, bravo, gracias por tus palabras Harry, sin embargo, debo recordarte que Draco me ha elegido, soy su pareja destinada y vamos a casarnos ―miró a su alrededor― ¡En este preciso momento! Señor si pudiera continuar con la ceremonia se lo agradecería.

El hombre del ministerio carraspeó y luego asintió.

― ¡Alto, no! ―gritó Astoria desde su lugar.

― Aún no hemos escuchado que tiene que decir Draco al respecto ―completó Pansy.

Draco no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

― No tiene nada que decir, soy su pareja destinada, es obvio que alguien sale sobrando aquí.

Miró a Harry con desdén.

El resto de los Weasley comenzaron a armar alboroto.

― ¡Cierra el pico, Weasley! ―Tom se levantó de su asiento y sacó su varita tomando una posición amenazadora.

Bill tragó en seco y asintió.

― ¿Draco? ―preguntó Tom motivándolo a hablar, Lucius asintió y su hermana junto a su prometida levantaron sus pulgares y sonrieron ampliamente en señal de apoyo.

Harry se llevó un dedo pulgar a la boca y comenzó a morderse la uña. "¿Y si Draco no me ama?", apenas caía en cuenta de aquello. Había salido de su casa hecho un rayo una vez escuchó que el rubio se casaría, pero en ningún momento se había detenido a pensar si es que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Enrojeció al pensar que posiblemente acababa de hacer el mayor ridículo de su vida.

― Yo... ―dijo el rubio después de largos minutos de espera― yo...

La tensión se sentía en el aire.

Draco sabía que Harry merecía una respuesta, pero tenía que valorar muchísimas cosas en ese momento. Era cierto que se había enamorado de Harry durante su tiempo de convivencia, sin embargo, estaba la contraparte. Su pareja destinada había aparecido y él había aceptado su destino porque desde hace mucho tiempo había deseado encontrar a su otra mitad, pero también era cierto que no se sentía como Astoria le había asegurado. Al lado de Weasley no se sentía ni un poco feliz, tampoco se vislumbraba viviendo toda su vida al lado de ese hombre. Si pensaba detenidamente en su futuro, al lado de una pareja... el único en quien podía pensar era en Harry.

Allí estaba la respuesta.

― Yo también te amo ―soltó al final.

Astoria y Pansy se abrazaron, Lucius bufó resignado y Tom sonrió.

― ¡Qué! ―exclamó Bill ofendido.

Los padres del pelirrojo se levantaron de su asiento en claro desacuerdo por la humillación que les estaban haciendo pasar.

― Salgamos de aquí ―pidió Harry con una enorme sonrisa―. Señores Malfoy, lo lamento, pero me robaré a su hijo.

Agarró con firmeza la mano del rubio menor y desapareció antes de que los padres o los Weasley pudieran hacer algo al respecto.

Aparecieron en casa del moreno, esa que habían compartido por unos maravillosos meses.

― Así que... ―comenzó a decir Draco en modo seductor sin soltar la mano de Harry― eres mío.

― Lo soy ―aseguró Harry sonriendo.

― ¿Puedo hacer contigo lo que yo quiera? ―comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos con su dedo índice en el pecho del alfa.

Harry asintió.

El omega se acercó con cierta cautela, sus frentes chocaron y sonrieron como idiotas. Retiró los anteojos con delicadeza y de nuevo se acercó esta vez sin detenerse a pensar. Unió sus labios con los del alfa y se fundieron en un placentero beso.

Se acariciaron mutuamente. Draco recorrió la ancha espalda y el tremendo pecho de la que pronto sería su pareja enlazada. Harry palpó con gula las suaves nalgas y la estrecha cintura.

― Potter...

Llamó el rubio cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

― ¿Uhm? ―es lo único que pudo emitir después de haberse perdido en tan exquisita sensación.

― Voy a abusar de ti.

Harry comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por toda su cara hasta llegar de nuevo a su boca.

― Hazlo ―sentenció el moreno, se sentía inmensamente feliz por al fin tener a ese hermoso rubio entre sus brazos.

― ¿No te importa? ―cuestionó fingiendo sorpresa.

― No, después de todo soy tuyo.

― Eres mío.

Una vez más se besaron, las intenciones ya no eran tan inocentes como al principio y seguro que sus padres los matarían, pero ya no podían esperar. La naturaleza no los hizo pareja destinada, pero sus sentimientos vencieron sus instintos y lograron una unión más fuerte que cualquier otra.

_FIN_


	11. EL ENLACE

_CAPÍTULO EXTRA: EL ENLACE O EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA_

¿Cómo es que había logrado entrar a la mansión?

Bueno, Fred y George estaban invitados a la boda, pues uno de los prometidos era su hermano mayor. Así que decidieron darle a Harry sus invitaciones, ya que era el pase que les daba acceso a la mansión.

Pero este capítulo inicia mucho antes. Inicia en el momento en que Harry salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse con lo primero que encontró en el armario.

Los primeros calzoncillos que encontró, esos que tenían una gran H en el trasero. Unos pantalones desgastados, incluso roídos en el área de las rodillas. Una camiseta azul cielo de mangas largas y se colocó los zapatos deportivos sin siquiera usar calcetines.

Afortunadamente Dean le había dado una poción revitalizadora antes de si quiera permitirle entrar al baño además de que su fuerza de voluntad le habían proporcionado el ánimo para seguir, de lo contrario ahora mismo no tendría ni un poco de energía para moverse. La realidad era que tantos días en agonía, sintiéndose miserable, sin probar bocado lo habían llevado al límite.

Salió de su habitación tan apresurado que casi choca de frente con los gemelos.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar en la boda de su hermano? —cuestionó con cierto resentimiento.

Los chicos le miraron con culpabilidad.

— Dean nos llamó —expresó Fred.

— Dijo que necesitabas ayuda —secundó George.

— Pero...

— Harry, que nuestro hermano vaya a casarse con Malfoy no significa que debemos estar de acuerdo.

Uno de ellos le extendió un sobre.

— Esta es la invitación, solo con ella podrás accesar a la Mansión.

— Pero... ¿Por qué?

— Hablamos con la señorita Hermione. Ella nos explicó que...

En ese momento Adrian apareció en medio del pasillo.

— ¡Harry! —exclamó en voz alegre, su sonrisa mostraba la sinceridad— Has salido de tu encierro. Me alegra porque...

— Por favor Adrian, estoy escuchando algo que espero sea importante, porque el tiempo se acaba.

Adrian frunció la boca en desacuerdo, pero no dijo nada.

— Como decía —continuó Fred—, la señorita Hermione nos explicó que al parecer tu cuerpo llegó a un estado tan deplorable y tus feromonas estaban a todo su límite porque tu cuerpo pedía estar con tu pareja.

«Si, Harry, hasta ahora solo se han registrado casos contados, ni siquiera de un corto lapso de tiempo, pero si que han existido.

— Tú... —quiso continuar George, pero fue interrumpido por el alfa.

— En serio, creo que es importante pero ahora todo lo que me importa es ir hasta Wiltshire y hablar con Draco él debe saber lo que siento.

— Harry no vayas —intervino Pucey—, sabes que él...

El aludido pasó de largo, ni siquiera le miró. Y no era porque fuera grosero, simplemente estaba tan apresurado y feliz por el hecho de que sus amigos estuvieran dispuestos a ayudarlo incluso a costa de la felicidad de un miembro de su familia que no podía pensar en nada más.

❀~✿

Se apareció en las afueras de la gran Mansión Malfoy, incluso quedó impresionado por la magnanimidad del lugar.

En cuanto se acercó las puertas de la mansión fueron abiertas. Al cruzar el umbral el sobre que tenía en sus manos desapareció y frente a él apareció un elfo domestico haciendo una reverencia.

— Bienvenido señor Weasley, lo estábamos esperando.

Harry sonrió para sus adentros, aparentemente el hechizo que contenía la invitación indicaba el nombre con el que tenían que llamarlo sin siquiera verificar que realmente se trataba de la persona —muy mal a su parecer—.

El elfo comenzó a caminar y él lo siguió en silencio, observando a su alrededor. Se había relajado al saber que aún no era demasiado tarde así que decidió caminar al ritmo del elfo para no levantar sospechas y que terminaran echándolo del lugar.

— ¿Ya ha comenzado la ceremonia? —cuestionó ansioso.

— Estaba a punto de comenzar cuando usted llegó, será mejor que se de prisa.

— ¿Falta mucho para llegar? —cuestionó después de caminar por unos cinco minutos.

— Es en uno de los jardines que se encuentra en la parte trasera de la Mansión, en poco llegaremos.

— Gracias.

En el jardín había un gran arco de flores blancas. Al fondo ya se podía vislumbrar a los novios.

Harry no pudo evitar pensar que Draco se veía realmente hermoso en su túnica nupcial.

Inhaló aire con fuerza antes de gritar:

— ¡DETENGAN LA BODA!

Después de eso no fue consciente de nada. Llegar hasta Draco, confesar su amor, huir del lugar, todo fue logrado por inercia.

Al aparecer en su casa y besar unas cuantas veces al omega, cayó profundamente dormido.

❀~✿

Granger inspeccionaba el cuerpo del alfa que yacía sobre una amplia cama. Fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando y luego simplemente asentía.

— ¿Ya sabes qué le ocurre?

— Malfoy —ella lo miró disgustada—, ¿Me permites hacer mi trabajo? Te recuerdo que aunque soy beta fui la alumna mas destacada de nuestra generación.

Draco desvió la mirada.

— Lo siento, es solo que estoy preocupado.

— Draco Malfoy disculpándose con una sangre sucia beta y como plus está preocupado por alguien más que no es su propia persona.

— Hay cosas de mí que no conoces —siseó comenzando a enfadarse—. No pretendas que sabes todo de mí. No me caes mal por ser beta o por ser hija de mugless.

— ¿No? —cuestionó mientras comenzaba a guardar sus materiales.

— No. Tú me caes mal porque todo el colegio te la pasaste de presumida y arrogante, creyéndote lo mejor porque según tú eras una mente muy brillante. Ante todo la humildad Granger, algo que nunca te conocí.

— Tú tampoco me conoces ni un poco Malfoy.

— Olvídalo, ¿Quieres? —ella arqueó una ceja—, olvida el pasado. Ahora, dime cómo se encuentra Harry.

— Mejor salgamos.

La castaña caminó seguida del rubio. En el pasillo ya los esperaban el resto de la banda.

— Harry se encuentra bien. Solo es la fatiga que provocó el desgaste que vivió las últimas semanas.

«Como había dicho en esa ocasión, el estrés que sufrió por la perdida de su omega lo debilitó.

Volteó a ver a Dean entrecerrando los ojos.

— La poción que le diste haciéndole creer que era revitalizante en realidad era una pócima especial para alfas que se les suministra cuando al pasar su celo quedan demasiado débiles, por eso recuperó la energía tan rápido, pero también la perdida fue en la misma proporción. Se debió a que no tomó el reposo que se recomienda tomar después de ingerirla.

«No se angustien, solo necesita descanso.

Al termino de la explicación todos quedaron más tranquilos, a excepción del omega, aún había cosas que no terminaban de encajar.

❀~✿

Hermione se despidió y Draco la acompañó a la puerta, cuando volvió todos los chicos lo esperaban en la sala.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Dean se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Ahora eres el prometido de Harry?

El rubio asintió.

— ¿Lo amas? —cuestionó uno de los gemelos.

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo abandonaste? —continuó el otro pelirrojo.

Draco no pudo evitar desviar la mirada al castaño que se encontraba alejado, de pie con los brazos cruzados y mostrándose indiferente.

La mirada no le pasó desapercibida a Pucey, provocando que se retorciera incómodo en su lugar.

— Yo... creí que me odiaría —respondió sintiendo una acidez en su garganta.

— ¡Harry jamás podría odiarte! —intervino por primera vez la rubia—. Él es una buena persona, tan solo, él tan solo tiene temores y debilidades como cualquier humano.

— ¡Ahora lo sé pero...! —apretó con fuerza los puños.

— Pero dudaste y esa esa la evidencia clara de que no mereces a alguien como él —Adrian jadeaba, su rostro estaba rojo de ira contenida.

— Tú dijiste... —gritó señalándolo— dijiste que Harry se había ido porque no quería tenerme cerca, dijiste que estaba esperando para que me recuperara y saliera de su casa.

Dean volteó a ver a Pucey con ojos acusadores.

Adrian bajó la mirada.

El resto se mantenían en silencio.

— ¡No es verdad! —susurró Draco al fin comprendiendo el engaño.

— Era una prueba —se defendió el castaño—, una prueba para determinar si eras digno de él.

— Eso es una completa estupidez, de haberlo sabido yo jamás...

— Claro, te comprometiste con el primero que se te cruzó.

— ¡Solo quería asegurarme un futuro mas estable! —exclamó con lagrimas bañando el resto de sus ojos— Tarde o temprano mis padres me obligarían a casarme con alguien, y William es mi pareja destinada...

Luna se acercó apresurada a él interponiéndose entre los dos.

— ¡Basta! —los enormes ojos de la chica se conectaron con los suyos—, hay que hablar. Y Adrian, vete si no quieres que le diga a Harry lo que hiciste.

El aludido abrió grande los ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir la chica. ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?

Miró a su alrededor notando que tanto los gemelos como Dean lo miraban con ojos reprobatorios.

— De acuerdo —dijo al fin y mostrando un poco de dignidad salió de la casa.

❀~✿

Luna había llevado a Draco a lo que era su antigua habitación.

Se sentaron sobre la cama.

— Hay algo que debes saber.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— Bueno, Hermione nos explicó algo sobre ti, algo sobre tú y Harry.

— ¿Y qué es eso? —cuestionó preocupado.

— Antes de hablar, necesito preguntarte algo —el chico de nuevo asintió—: ¿Qué sentías cuando estabas con Bill?

Draco bufó.

— Es sorprendente que hace algunas horas estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio con él. ¿Qué sentía? Es extraño, pero después de esa experiencia, la primera vez que nos vimos, no volví a sentir nada cuando estaba con él.

Luna sonrió, se atrevió a tomarle una mano para apretarla levemente con cariño.

— Eso es porque Bill Weasley no es tu pareja destinada.

— ¿QUÉ? —se levantó de su lugar realmente exaltado.

— Draco, me sorprende que aún con todas las evidencias a tu alrededor no te des cuenta de nada.

« El hermano de Fred y George no es tu pareja destinada, si lo fuera, en las siguientes ocasiones en que se vieron habrías sentido una gran atracción por él, lo cuál no ocurrió.

El rubio enrojeció y desvió la mirada.

— Pero entonces... por qué yo... Harry...

— No —ella negó con la cabeza reafirmando su respuesta—, Harry tampoco es tu pareja, pero si fue uno de los detonantes para que el efecto de la poción que bebiste se desvaneciera.

El rubio parpadeó varias veces.

— Draco, eres un omega de alta clase, el efecto de la poción duró mucho menos en ti, sin embargo al sentirte atraído por un alfa tus instintos buscaron la manera de llamar su atención, eso aceleró lo inevitable.

Ahora todo tenía mayor sentido. Draco había elegido a Harry como su pareja, había entrado en celo ese día, en el que se besaron porque su parte omega quería aparearse con el alfa y lo de William... eso solo había resultado una mera coincidencia.

No pudo evitar horrorizarse al pensar que de haberse casado con el Weasley habría cometido un gravísimo error.

— Granger dijo que Harry me ha elegido como su omega —sonrió bobamente al pensar que sus sentimientos eran plenamente correspondidos.

«Luna, lamento haber aceptado la propuesta de Weasley, no lo hice por despecho, yo solo iba a aceptar mi destino...

La chica lo silenció con un abrazo.

— Tranquilo, lo importante es que ya están juntos.

Poco después volvieron a la sala, donde Dean y los gemelos los esperaban. Se sorprendió al ver a Lucius y a Tom sentados junto a ellos.

El alfa mayor al ver que su hijo no volvía a casa salió hecho una furia a buscarlo, no iba a permitir que su hijo fuera abusado por nada mas y nada menos que el hijo del insufrible de James Potter.

Platicaron mucho rato sobre lo ocurrido hasta les narró a los betas toda su aventura desde que abandonara la mansión. Después todos se despidieron y Draco invitó a sus padres a pasar la noche en Grimmauld Place. El lugar no era de su agrado, pero accedieron ya que Lucius no pudo convencer a Draco para que volvieran a la mansión.

❀~✿

Harry despertó completamente recuperado. Y lo primero que hizo es buscar a su amado rubio, sin embargo se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar a sus suegros, los cuales en cuanto lo vieron lo acorralaron pidiéndole muchas explicaciones y también lanzándole muchas amenazas.

❀~✿

Tres meses después...

Draco se encontraba dentro del baño de su habitación de hotel.

Después de la ceremonia habían pasado unas cuantas horas conviviendo con sus familiares y amigos, consecuentemente se habían despedido para viajar rumbo a Italia, uno de los países que habían elegido para pasar su luna de miel.

Y ahora que estaban en el hotel, completamente solos es cuando caía en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar entre ellos.

Daba gracias a Salazar porque aún faltaba tiempo para su celo —no quería que su primera vez fuera de manera alocada y poco amorosa—, sabía que podía confiar en Harry, pero eso no impedía que tuviera miedo.

Se quitó el atuendo nupcial lentamente y se despeinó con premura, desenredando suavemente las trenzas que horas antes Tom le había realizado con perfección.

Se miró completamente desnudo en el espejo, sus largos cabellos le cubrían las tetillas así que haciendo un movimiento pasó las hebras plateadas hacia atrás.

Tomó una cinta y se lo amarró en una coleta baja.

Se sentó en un pequeño taburete y comenzó a aplicarse un tónico relajante olor a albaca que dejó su piel mas suave y exquisitamente aromada. Después tomó una bata de ceda verde perla que su madre había sugerido para esa noche y se la colocó muy lentamente.

Sus piernas temblaban, no se decidía a abrir la puerta, pero seguramente Harry ya estaba desesperado, ¿Qué tal que pensaba que no quería estar con él? ¡Mejor era salir!

Al abrir la puerta pudo observar a Harry sentado sobre la cama, también se le notaba nervioso. Su intensa mirada verde se posó sobre él y por un momento se sintió realmente expuesto.

Harry usaba una pijama de dos piezas color negro, la cual se notaba arrugada en el area de las rodillas. Clara señal de que estuvo apretujando la tela mientras esperaba a su esposo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó y sonrió para tratar de tranquilizar al rubio, el aludido asintió—. Ven aquí —palmeó a un lado sobre el colchón y Draco comenzó a dar pasos vacilantes hasta llegar frente a él.

El moreno lo miró expectante.

— Tengo miedo —confesó.

Harry se puso de pie de inmediato y lo abrazó, posó un suave beso en su frente.

— Tranquilo, si no quieres no lo haremos, esperaremos...

— Si quiero es solo que... estoy muy nervioso —sus enormes ojos grises se cerraron. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

Harry le propinó caricias en la espalda.

— Haz algo —dijo el rubio en un murmullo, el alfa sonrió y comenzó a retirarle la bata.

Draco sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo al sentirse tan expuesto frente a Harry, pero las cálidas manos de su pareja indicándole que le ayudara a quitarse el pijama lo relajaron un poco.

Ya los dos desnudos, uno frente al otro, de nuevo se abrazaron, sintiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos de manera tan intima por primera vez.

Comenzaron a besarse, primero lentamente y poco a poco subiendo la intensidad hasta que un momento mas tarde ambos se encontraban recostados sobre la ancha cama nupcial, Draco encima de Harry. Ambos sintiendo plenamente el roce de sus pieles.

Sus almas se entremezclaban tal como lo hacían sus aromas, sus lenguas, sus labios, sus manos, sus dedos, cada parte de sus cuerpos se fusionaban y era una sensación muy placentera.

― Draco ―Harry acariciaba cariñosamente al rubio, frotando sus grandes manos por toda la extensión de su cuerpo―, ¿Estás seguro de esto?

El rubio ladeó la cabeza y lo analizó fijando sus enormes ojos grises.

― Esto es lo que deseo, no solo mi cuerpo, mi alma lo desea.

― ¿Por qué no dejas de temblar? Si no quieres yo...

― Deja de decir tonterías ―¿Por qué diablos se ponía de puritano? Justo en un momento tan importante― quédate en silencio.

Ambos permanecían quietos, ya no se acariciaban, ya no se devoraban.

― Yo... ―Harry cerró los ojos por un instante― No te lastimaré, lo haré suavemente, ni siquiera te marcaré.

Draco no podía creer que después de tres meses hasta ahora y justo en este momento tenían esa conversación, ¡Estúpido Harry! ¡Ya se habían casado, qué más daba ahora!, le miró severo y Harry comprendió que había dicho algo muy estúpido.

― Si, estoy muy seguro. Y no quiero que me muerdas ahora... hay que esperar.

El alfa atrajo nuevamente al rubio y unió sus labios renovando el beso necesitado.

El ano de Draco se encontraba bastante mojado y palpitaba provocando un incómodo cosquilleo en el interior. No bastó más que un poco de dilatación para que estuviera completamente listo, a merced de su pareja.

Se empaló lentamente y con dificultad en el miembro del alfa. Tardó varios minutos en acostumbrarse, pero cuando la molestia inicial fue superada el vaivén arriba y abajo no se hizo esperar.

Sus magias comenzaron a brotar de sus cuerpos, mezclándose con armonía.

― Draco... oh Draco ―balbuceó al notar sus magias uniéndose, sus vidas entrelazándose.

Las sensaciones experimentadas los arrojaban a un profundo placer y confort, en su interior ambos desearon que el momento se prolongara eternamente.

El omega sitió el momento preciso en que el miembro de Harry se ensanchó en su interior. Habían llegado al orgasmo quedando anudados.

Draco se dejó caer sobre el pecho sudoroso de Harry, se acariciaron gentilmente, esperando hasta que pudieran separarse y encontrar una mejor posición.

― ¡Te amo, Draco! ―susurró Harry acariciando lentamente su suave espalda― ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

― Te estoy marcando.

Draco había mordido a Harry en el area bajo el mentón.

― Eres... eres maravilloso ―dijo entre risas.

Por primera vez, en su vida se sentía pleno y feliz.

❀~✿

― Así que... esta es tu pareja ―Lily Potter se encontraba sentada justo frente a Harry y Draco que no habían soltado sus manos desde que la mujer llegara a Grimmauld Place―. Lamento no haber llegado para su boda, pero les prometo que en el nacimiento del bebé estaré aquí.

Los chicos se sonrieron.

― Me alegra que hayas encontrado a una buena persona, Harry —expresó la pelirroja—. No lo arruines.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero asintió, ¡Por su puesto que no iba a arruinar lo que tenía!

― Chicos, iremos a la Mansión Malfoy ―informó la omega—. Hablaré con tus padres, debo disculpalme también con ellos.

El omega asintió.

Inesperadamente se levantó y se acercó a Draco, a quien abrazó con fuerza.

― Gracias ―susurró para que únicamente el omega la escuchara.

Después de eso los tres viajaron a Wiltshire donde ya los padres de Draco los esperaban.

❀~✿

— Estoy seguro de que en la familia Malfoy jamás hubo omega que se comprometiera con tres alfas distintos en tan poco tiempo.

— ¡Ay ya, Lucius, superalo! —Tom rodó los ojos, su esposo realmente podía resultar ser tan irritante—. Ahora nuestro hijo está casado y esperan a su primer cachorro ¿Qué más da?

— Es que en el ministerio se dice...

— ¡Qué te importe un cuarto de knut lo que digan en el ministerio! Draco es feliz y eso es lo único por lo que debemos preocuparnos.

El alfa asintió contrariado, últimamente su pareja se le revelaba mucho, de alguna manera eso era perturbador pero también encantador.

❀~✿

Un año y tres meses después...

Harry arrullaba a su pequeño bebé, quien por cierto no paraba de llorar.

— Diablos... —se dijo.

Draco estudiaba la Universidad, así que había días en los que le pedía que él cuidara de su cachorro. Usualmente lo hacía con gusto, pero en esta ocasión debía escribir una canción para terminar el repertorio del disco que tenía que salir en un plazo no mayor a dos meses.

Su plan era cuidar de Orión por un rato, luego, cuando se quedara dormido él comenzaría a escribir.

Pero por alguna razón el bebé no dejaba de llorar; ya le había dado el biberón, le había cambiado el pañal y hasta le había cambiado de ropa por algo mas ligero pues era ya verano y hacía un poco de calor.

¡Y no! Seguramente extrañaba a su madre.

Recordó cuando Draco se encontraba embarazado y Orión se ponía a patalear alocado. El rubio se recostaba en su silla mecedora, mientras Harry iba al estudio por su guitarra acústica, luego se sentaba frente a su esposo y cantaba una canción, eso siempre relajaba a su hijo.

El recuerdo le trajo una idea.

Recostó a Orión en la cama de su habitación e invocó su guitarra. Mientras el bebé seguía llorado, él tocó una melodía.

Poco a poco su niño dejó de llorar y cerró sus ojitos. Minutos después quedó profundamente dormido.

Harry se echó al lado del bebé, lo observó dormir mientras hacía suaves caricias en su pancita. Estuvo largo tiempo de esa manera no dándose cuenta cuando acompañó a su hijo al mundo de los sueños.

Así los encontró Draco, ambos durmiendo.

Al ver a sus dos grandes amores sonrió.

— Harry —susurró moviendo levemente el cuerpo de su esposo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó entreabriendo un ojo.

— No te muevas tanto o despertarás a Orión —le indicó.

Cuando Harry estuvo completamente despierto se levantó y tomó al pequeño en brazos. La pareja caminó hasta la habitación de su hijo.

— ¿Terminaste tu canción? —le preguntó el rubio mientras Harry colocaba al bebé en la cuna.

— No, me quedé profundamente dormido, ni siquiera sé que hora es.

Draco empezó a reir.

— Te propongo algo —Harry enarcó una ceja—. Vamos a cenar y luego nos damos una ducha relajante —sugirió en tono seductor, el pelinegro sonrió y atrapó al omega en un abrazo para besarlo fervientemente.

«Tranquilo león —el rubio lo alejó para recuperar el aliento—, hay que bajar al comedor.

El alfa lo siguió.

❀~✿

Draco se encontraba arrodillado sobre el colchón de la cama, sus manos estrujaban la sábana mientras sentía el falo de su esposo penetrando su dilatada cavidad.

No fue capaz de retener la saliva que escurría por la comisura de sus labios, provocando que se deslizara hasta el mentón.

— Te ves muy... muy sexy... así —jadeó Harry en tanto embestía con fuerza a su pareja.

El rubio chilló algo inentendible.

Al sentir que se encontraba en su límite, el alfa abrió la boca para clavar sus caninos en la nuca del rubio.

A continuación se vino con vigor. El omega puso los ojos en blanco sintiendo el calor del esperma fluir hasta sus entrañas.

El moreno salió con cuidado y atrajo a su esposo para recostarlo a su lado.

— Idiota —exclamó el omega una vez se sintió más relajado—, me volviste a morder.

— Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

Draco se giró para quedar de frente a Harry. Se levantó ligeramente y lo mordió con fuerza en el hombro.

— ¡Auch! —se quejó.

— Eso es para que sientas cuanto duele —reprendió.

— Ya sé que duele, siempre me andas mordiendo en todas partes.

— Eso es para recordarle a tus fans que ya tienes pareja y no quieran andar coqueteando con lo que es mío —sonrió con malicia.

— Sin embargo... no podría fijarme en nadie más. Recuerda que desde el momento en que te vi captaste mi atención —mientras hablaba propinaba suaves caricias a lo largo de su brazo y parte de su espalda.

El rubio sonrió complacido y de nuevo se acurrucó en los brazos de su esposo. 


End file.
